The Day My World Came Crashing Down
by QJP PLP
Summary: This is rated pg13 for swearing and monk related actions. Sango was put in the mental institution for a crime she didn't do. How far will her new friends go to save her from the all so infamous Naraku? Please R&R. Story by PLP.
1. Anniversery Surprise

PLP: I've decided to re-write the first chapter of this story

QJP: Good for you, this has to deal with me, how?

PLP: Because in our other story, Barn Love, you have captured the Inu Gang. I know one of our reviewers released Sango, but I think Sango wants to go back. Anyways, I thought it has been so long since I posted something...so I re-did the entire chapter!

**On My Way**

The final bell at Rakatu High sounded and the students poured into the hallway. One of the students, Atari, hadn't left her classroom yet. She was finishing a test.

"Miss. Rakito, the bell has rung. You need to turn in your test," the teacher spoke softly.

Atari handed him the blank test, he shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you Atari. You were my best student before you met your new boyfriend."

"Mr. Meoga, he isn't my boyfriend." She walked out of the classroom and to her locker to meet 'her new boyfriend'. As soon as she got to her locker, the boy hugged her.

"Kohaku, don't." Atari whined, pushing him away.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Kohaku, said. "Do you still want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

Kohaku and Atari walked in silence. He drove her home. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Kohaku. The time just isn't right."

"Alright. I hope we can still be friends though."

He drove home thinking about what to do. He took a shower as soon as he got home.

"Kohaku?" Mrs. Tatiana yelled up the stairs.

"Hai?" Kohaku yelled.

"Will you come down here?"

"What is it mom?" He asked as he came down the stairs in a suit.

"What are you dressed up for?"

"I'm going to get Atari some flowers and show up at her door step. We kind of got in a fight today."

"Oh. Can you take me to the doctors office on your way?"

"Why can't dad do it, and why are you going?"

"Your father is watching a game."

"Okay, that still doesn't answer why you are going."

"Well I think I'm pregnant, and I want to know for sure if I am."

"Did you tell Sango about this?"

"Not yet, I haven't talked to her today. I will call her when we get back home."

"Honey?" Mr. Tatiana called.

"Yes, dear?" She called back, walking to the living room.

"Will you leave money for dinner? I'd like to get some pizza."

"Sure. Get a small for Kohaku, you know he'll eat it all."

"Okay."

"I got to go now, I love you."

Mr. Tatiana waved her away. She walked back to Kohaku, "Ready?" He nodded and grabbed his car keys. He took her to the doctors' office, and then went to Kay Jewelers to get Atari a necklace. He had some money saved up, and wanted to get her something for their Anniversary of being friends. For being friends for ten years, and he thought it might turn into something more. They had gone to a party together once, a year ago. He remembered very little of that night. The only thing he remembered is Atari kissed him. She was drunk, so she doesn't remember anything. He didn't try to ask her, but she didn't act like anything happened; yet she didn't try to act as if something happened but she was hiding it. He shrugged it off but his feelings for her became visible. He couldn't just shrug his feelings off.

After purchasing the necklace, he drove to Kroger to get lavender colored roses. He knew Atari really didn't like flowers, but always seemed to be awed by roses. He gathered up the presents and drove to her house. He knocked on the door to find Sesshomaru, Atari's ex boyfriend. Sesshomaru pushed him out of the doorway.

"Listen, I wouldn't come around anymore if I was you. Atari is going to get back together with me." He looked at the roses Kohaku held. Thankfully, the 1,000-dollar necklace was safe inside his coat pocket. "I'll take the roses." Sesshomaru then slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Atari asked from the kitchen.

"Flower delivery guy." Sesshomaru exclaimed, quickly ripping a card off the flowers. "I got them for you."

"I don't like flowers, Sesshomaru," Atari stated, walking into the living room where Sesshomaru was. She looked at the flowers, knowing that there was only one person who knew she would take roses but no other flower. She grabbed the flowers from Sesshomaru and threw them out the window. "That wasn't nice," Sesshomaru yelled.

"You didn't buy them, so shut up. I didn't even ask you here. Tell me what you want and get out. I'm trying to prepare my Anniversary dinner for Kohaku."

"You guys aren't even dating. What's the big deal?"

"I'm going to mention the party to him and tell him I acted like I was drunk so I could kiss him but pretend like it didn't happen. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have."

"So complicated."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, Atari. I got Kohaku's sister out of the way, don't make me get Kohaku out of the way to."\

"You did what?"

"I knew you and Sango were good friends, but when you girls started dating, I couldn't have that."

"She's been in a mental institution for 11 years because of you?"

"No, because of my father, Naraku."

"What?" Atari picked up a knife. "I want you out Sesshomaru, I want you out, now!"

Meanwhile Kohaku, after the door got slammed in his face, sat outside in his car. He looked up at the apartment Atari lived at. He was waiting for Sesshomaru to leave. Sesshomaru never stayed for long. Soon, he saw Sesshomaru walking calmly down the steps with Atari chasing him. He had a gash on his cheek. Kohaku ran over to Atari as she sat on one of the steps, crying. She dropped the knife that was in her hand. Kohaku bent down and hugged her, holding her close as she wept. She didn't know who held her, and didn't care. She was sad, angry and frustrated all in one. When it started raining, he wrapped her up in his leather jacket and took her back to her place. He sat her down on the couch. She sat quietly, shivering. He got some blankets and wrapped her in them. He huddled near her.

"It's okay, Atari." He stroked her hair, "it's alright."

"Kohaku?" She sniffled. She looked up at him, tears running down her face. He wiped the tears off. "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru said he got Sango in the mental institution. I knew Sango never killed anyone. She got framed by your father and I know it."

Kohaku wasn't really sure what Atari was rambling about. "I know our Anniversy isn't until tomorrow, but I got you a gift." He pulled out the long box that had 'Kay' written on it. She opened it up to find a 20-carrot necklace with a small diamond and a bigger diamond going off it. "The small diamond represents our friendship and how it was so small. And like a diamond, over time it became bigger. It grew into something so together and beautiful."

Atari smiled as Kohaku put it on for her. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." She sighed. "Kohaku, I feel so wrong. Our friendship is the best ever. I don't want to spoil our friendship or make it complicated. I don't want things to become weird because we try to have a relationship and it fails, and then it's to acquire to be friends. We might find flaws we don't like and it annoys us so we don't become friends after our relationship."

"Atari. Like that diamond, all things start out small and grow. We have had feelings for each other for a while. I notice one year when you couldn't look at me and not blush. Then we had a time when we couldn't touch each other and not look away. But our friendship was still good. I've had a crush on your for at least 8 years. Our friendship has not changed, if anything it's been slowly shifting to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It just seems so acquired because we've been putting it in our heads that we are 'just friends'. That way we can keep the boyfriend/girlfriend we've had and not feel guilty about it."

Atari kissed Kohaku just then. 'Thank you, I needed to hear that. But...I wanted to tell you. Do you remember Jaken's party?"

"Vaguely. But yeah, why? What's the matter?"

"Well I know your were buzzed but you remember how I kissed you? Well I wasn't-" She got cut off by Kohaku's lips. He had water in his eyes.

"I didn't think you remembered. I felt so weird not confronting you that you did it but Sherari told me not to tell you because you would get mad that I 'took advantage of you.'"

"Yeah. Well I told Sherari to say that. But um, not only do I remember it... but I did it on purpose. I wanted to see what it was like. It was damn good. It was hard for me too! To act as if nothing went on and like I couldn't remember what happened. Sherari is the only one that knew I wasn't drunk."

"It's sweet that you went through all that trouble."

"Well at the time I thought I loved you and I didn't know if you loved me. When I found out you did, you were dating Sherari."

"Yeah. Sherari and me broke up though, about three months ago. I told her I couldn't handle her. She wanted to party every night and do drugs. I'm not into that. I'm only into you."

"That's sweet, Kohaku."

Kohaku's phone rang. He answered it and talked for a few minutes. "Be there in a few, alright. Love you too, bye." He hung up, "that was my mom. I have to go pick her up." They hugged tight. He walked to the door. She followed him, spun him around and gave him a good-bye kiss.

"So, are we officially dating?" She asked, smiling.

Kohaku smiled back, kissed her, and nodded. "Good bye." He went to go pick up his mom in a much better mood.

"How did your little date go?" Mrs. Tatiana

"It wasn't a date. But Atari and me are together. What were the results?"

"Positive, I'm so excitited!"

"That's good. You know what puzzled me though."

"What?"

"She said something about Sesshomaru being involved in Sango being framed."

PLP: So, What did you think?

BC: Wow, when you said you were going to re-due the chapter, I didn't know you meant the WHOLE thing!

QJP: Yeah, it's much better. Better written. Good job. Applause to you.

PLP: Thank you! I will update chapter 2 later! Tchao for now!


	2. Along Came Sango

My guide:

(… ) Action(s)

'…' thoughts

"…." speaking

(…) a/n DUH!

PLP: Welcome back! Man was the last chapter a long one. I MAY have a third chapter but I don't know. I ran out of ideas half way through this chapter, so I'm not sure what I'm doing still.

BC: Second chapter already?

PLP: Yeah, I decided they would be 6 pages maximum from now on.

QJP: That's short, according to you.

PLP: Yes it is, but it's easier to read that way. On with the fic…since I include author notes in those six pages. I almost forgot to tell you! QJP and I own the Inu cast in Barn Love

* * *

**Ch.1 Refresher**

"I'm pregnant."

"Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"I'll love them with all my heart." He turned back to the T.V. The phone rang as Mrs. Tatiana was doing the dishes.

"Hello?"

"Hi," the voice from the line answered.

"Sango?"

"Yes mother?"

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good. I have twins coming soon."

"Congrats."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two big surprises**

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Kohaku about me?"

"Not yet."

"Please do."

"I will. Got to go, love you."

"Love you, good luck."

Kohaku came down "Who was that?"

"Sango."

"What did SHE want?"

"Don't be like that, she's your sister."

"I came down her to apologize for being rude. I'm done with my homework; can I watch the rest of the game?"

"Let me see it." He handed it to her and she looked it over and nodded her head "okay."

"Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

"Sango will be spending the night tonight...and I have to tell you something about her"

"Okay, why? And what is it?"

"Because I asked her to, the doctors wanted me to go to a hospital; I might be having it soon. And your sister…she's…she loves you."

"Okay." He walked into the living room.

Mrs. Tatiana picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hi," Kagome answered.

"You're spending the night."

"Again?"

"This is the last time I promise."

"Then will you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But I'll come in after everyone is asleep and I'll be gone by 4 am."

"Thank you, bye."

"Remember, you promised."

"I know, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and joined the guys in watching the football game. Michigan State won 48 to 14. She celebrated by drinking apple juice. "It's 9pm, time to go to bed Kohaku."

"But Sango isn't here."

"She'll be here, now let's go to bed."

They went to bed. Kohaku fell asleep at 10pm just as the door slammed in the kitchen. He sat up in bed as footsteps creaked up the stairs. He stood up and walked towards his door. By the time he opened it and looked over, Sango's door had closed. He smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Sango?" Kohaku called up the stairs. "Hurry up. We have to go NOW. WAKE UP!"

"Go and get her." Mr. Tatiana said calmly.

Kohaku grumbled and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Sango's door but didn't hear her stirring. He grabbed the door knob and turned it. He knew he was going to be yelled at and probably punched but he didn't care. He walked into her room. It was dark so he flipped on a light, expecting to hear shouting, but he heard none.

"Sango?" he called as he walked towards her bed. Her room was clean, usually he stumbled over stuff. There was a bump in her bed, so he jumped on it. He blinked and looked around. He ran back downstairs "Sango is gone mommy."

"Well we have to go, my water just broke." She breathed in and out.

Mr. Tatiana grabbed the keys and Mrs. Tatiana's jacket. He locked the door on the way out. Kohaku sat in the back behind his mother who sat in the passenger's seat. They started going down the road and towards the hospital. They couldn't take the highway because there had been an accident.

"Tom! Watch out!" Mrs. Tatiana called as he moved into the right lane to turn. He was clear of the car he was passing, but she was always freaking about the littlest things.

They were finally at the hospital. It seemed lonely and quiet in the car with out Sango. Tom drove up to the E.R. "Stay here Kohaku," he said and walked inside the hospital. A moment later a nurse came out with a wheel chair and helped Mrs. Tatiana into it. Kohaku took the keys and hopped out. He locked the car and followed the nurse.

"What's your name, son?" (A/N: teehee like in my other story) the nurse asked.

"Kohaku."

"Okay Kohaku, you stay here so we can work on your mommy." The nurse pushed Mrs. Tatiana threw the E.R. door.

"It's Kohaku," he said in a whisper and sat down so he could see the door open and close. He took out his phone and dialed her number. "Sango?"

"Kohaku?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Watch your language young man."

"I'm 17 Sango."

"I'm 28 Kohaku, you're point?"

"That I'm old enough to swear. Listen. Mom is having her baby. When did you leave the house?"

"I've been gone for 12 years Kohaku."

"You spent the night last night. I didn't get to see you, none of us did."

"I didn't spend the night; I am currently in the hospital myself."

"What?"

"I fainted and fell off of Moon shadow." (A/N: Yes the stallion from barn love. I told you, I'm obsessed with horses.)

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. How's mom?"

"Good. Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"If you didn't spend the night last night, then who did?"

"Kagome did Kohaku. Tell mom that I want you to come visit me and it's about time she explains what is going on."

"I would like to know what's going on now…"

"Yes, but it's not something I should tell you over the phone.

* * *

**Three Days later**

"Mom?" Kohaku asked, coming into her room.

"Yes dear?"

"I talked to Sango when you where in the hospital and she said she didn't spend the night…Kagome did. Mom…it's been bothering me. What's going on?"

Mrs. Tatiana sighed and handed the babies to Mr. Tatiana, who stepped out of the room. "Call Kagome," Mrs. Tatiana called to him. Mr. Tatiana called Kagome and asked her to watch the babies. During this time, Mrs. Tatiana looked at Kohaku.

"Do you remember the last time you saw Sango sweetie?"

"When I was five, she left the day after my birthday to go somewhere, I was sad."

"Kohaku…your sister Sango is in the mental hospital."

"She told me she was in the hospital because she fell off Moon shadow."

"That's what she believes hunny, but not what actually happened. You see she was in a terrible horseback riding accident. She was riding Moon shadow in the woods when a mountain lion came out and attacked them. Moon shadow reared and Sango fell off and into a tree, being knocked out. Then she came home about five months later, but she couldn't remember us very well, so she decided it would be best to go to the mental institution because she would become out of control and hurt people, then not remember. She still loves us, but she's not safe…"

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Weird ending. A little cliffy there, but not really.

BC: Wow, you ended it at the 5th page?

QJP: Geeze, when I said 6 pages, I meant the story.

PLP: It's okay, I like it like that. Now I don't have to say how long it is. It will always be approximately 4 ½ pages. Since I have the refreshers and author notes in the beginning.

BC: That's because you like to carry on…

PLP/raises fist/

BC: NEE!

QJP: Don't hurt poor Shippo.

PLP/pokes BC/ I wasn't going to…see /continues poking BC/

QJP: Uh huh-suuuure.

BC/stares at PLP/ I think she's out of it /waves hand in front of PLP's face/

PLP/snaps at BC's hand/

BC: NE! Guess not… /looks at hand/

QJP/glares at PLP/ look what you did!

PLP: I didn't do anything /smiles innocently/ so please review! I know my chapters are short, so you don't have to tell me. They aren't going to get longer either.


	3. INSANE? I Don't Think So!

PLP: Well…well. The 3rd chapter already. Maybe I'll actually get to 5 chapters like I wanted to originally. And to let you know, until I'm done with this one, How to Get a Girl in 3 Ways is temporarily put off.

QJP: (gasps)

PLP: I know… it's shocking.

QJP: I didn't gasp about that…I gasped because my Orlando Bloom picture is gone!

PLP: (looks around nervously) uhh…onto chapter 3! Oh…QJP and I own the Inu cast in Barn Love, go check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 2 refresher**

Mrs. Tatiana sighed and handed the babies to Mr. Tatiana, who stepped out of the room. "Call Kagome," Mrs. Tatiana called to him. Mr. Tatiana called Kagome and asked her to watch the babies. During this time, Mrs. Tatiana looked at Kohaku.

"Do you remember the last time you saw Sango sweetie?"

"When I was five, she left the day after my birthday to go somewhere, I was sad."

"Kohaku…your sister Sango is in the mental hospital."

"She told me she was in the hospital because she fell off Moon shadow."

"Yes, what happened is: she was in a terrible horseback riding accident. She was riding Moon shadow in the woods when a mountain lion came out and attacked them. Moon shadow reared and Sango fell off and into a tree, being knocked out. Then she came home about five months later, but she couldn't remember us very well, so she decided it would be best to go to the mental institution because she would become out of control and hurt people, then not remember. She still loves us, but she's not safe…"

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Insane and The Impossible_**

"Not safe? How can you say that about Sango! Sango's a good person!" Kohaku ran for the door, bumping into Kagome on his way out.

"Kohaku…" Mrs. Tatiana called, but the door slammed before she could finish talking.

"So you told him I see…" Kagome whispered. She lowered her head to the ground. "Maybe I can get him to come visit her; it's been a while since I've been to see her."

"Good luck," Mrs. Tatiana sighed and laid back down. Kagome went outside and wandered around the house. She saw Kohaku playing near the old well.

"Kohaku, Sango misses you and would like for you to visit. She's begged and begged your mother to tell you, but she never did until now…Sango still loves you with all her heart…"

"Sango's a good person, she doesn't deserve to be in that hospital, and I know it…she's not like that."

"That's what I said too sweetie…until the doctors told me she had no remembrance of anyone. She was convicted of a crime, and there lots of proof against her, and she could barely remember her name. So they said it was her, even though everyone knew it wasn't"

"So they said she was mental?"

"No, simply that she had memory-loss; and the cat scan proved it, so they gave her the option of staying home or going to the mental hospital-"

"She had a choice? So why did she choose to go to the mental…"

"She figured it was best. Plus I think your mother and father persuaded her to go."

"Yeah…"

"The thing was, three weeks later she started remembering stuff. X-rays show her brain looks better, but they won't let her go because she did the crime."

"Oh so you're on their side?"

"Who's side? What are you talking about Kohaku?"

"You said 'they won't let her go because she did the crime' so you believe that she did it? Your on the court's side?"

"Oh no, not at all, I'm just saying-"

"That she's a criminal? I won't have it! My sister is not a criminal."

"Prove it then…" Kagome burst into tears, and after a couple minutes of sobbing, she finally spoke up. "I want her back Kohaku, I don't want her to be in that awful place, and she doesn't deserve it."

"So…what can we do…?"

"Get Sango out of there."

"How?"

"I have a plan..."

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast…"

"Hmm?"

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that made Kohaku think what Kagome could possibly come up with. It was uncomfortable, and she was looking at him like…like...well it was bone chilling.

"I'm not sure if this plan will work Kohaku. But I know for sure that we need someone inside the institute to help us to."

"Let's go there and interview all of the employees in there and see what we can do."

"We can try…"

"Let's go."

"Alright…" Kagome stood and went to her car. Kohaku followed silently, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. They drove to the mental hospital and sat in the car for a moment after it was parked. They both seemed to be in deep thought. In his excitement, Kohaku burst out of the car, shouting "COME ON," to Kagome. "Patience man…" she laughed, getting out. They walked side by side to the doors. Kohaku reached for them and pulled, holding it open for Kagome. They were breathing hard, and Kohaku could tell Kagome was uncomfortable, as was he. His heart was beating fast, and he couldn't focus on the path ahead of him. All that he could think of, was getting Sango out of there and how he would do it.

A man in a white robe with the name tag that read 'Miroku' walked up to them. Suddenly Kohaku saw a twinkle in Kagome's eye…the plan was in action. "Good Evening," Miroku said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Miroku."

"You mean Miroku Hentai…or Miroku Pervert?"

"Uh…."

"Just joking…I am Dr. Miroku Hentai. I'm on my way to the cafeteria for my lunch break so if you'd like, you and your son can join me."

"Thanks."

Kagome shook her head as they walked down the hall. She dropped back to talk to Kohaku. "See if they have cameras in here like I heard they do, it'll look like we are with him, that's why we need someone in here to help us." She noticed Miroku looking at her strangely, so she decided to talk to him. "He's not my son."

"Oh?"

"No, he's my cousin."

"I see. So your currently not dating?"

"What does my status mean to you?"

"Oh nothing..."

Kagome grinded her teeth but saw Miroku was joking, she tried to laugh, but it came out badly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend-" he got cut off as Kagome's hand shot up to wave away his excuse. He stopped as they entered the cafeteria. It smelled of pizza and chicken nuggets. Kagome's stomach growled. Miroku couldn't help notice, so he bought her two pieces of pizza and three pieces for Kohaku, then purchased an apple and water for himself. He saw Kagome's eyebrow raise curiously.

"Not hungry, plus I don't have much time. I'm working on a new patient."

"Oh, how long have you been working here?" Kagome asked.

"Twelve years, but I was always working on the first floor with the easy patients…the kids…until recently this month."

"Why are there kids here?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm not told anything. From what I know the parents throw them in here believing they need to be tested for mental problems. We do a whole bunch of tests to see if they are and 90 of them aren't."

"Who's the patient you're working on now?"

"Sango Tatiana."

Kohaku heard Kagome gasp and the shock on her face…he could tell her plan went down the drain, so he stepped in, "Do you like working here?"

"It's okay; I don't like how they treat the patient's up here. I'm trying to become manager so I can change things. I've been on strike for a while. What are all the questions for?"

"I'm doing research on mental patients; can you give us a tour?"

"Sure."

"I have one last question. Do you have a relationship with anyone that works here, or a patient here?"

"No, not at all."

"Do you think anyone is cute?"

"That's more than one question. And, no. What person in there right mind would work somewhere and have a relationship with a patient, they'd get into trouble. I have a reason for coming here, and I can't see how anyone can work here and not have a reason for coming here. All the doctor's I know come here because they want to get paid, they don't care about the patients. I'm here to try to get these people out of here. Half of them, as like Sango, don't belong here to begin with...and, I hope that maybe, just maybe I can find out what's bothering them and get some of them home. Because some of them aren't mental at all."

"Do some of them go mental?"

"They don't have interactions with anyone else, so they stay the same."

"Can they have visitors?"

"Yes and no. Only certain people can come in those doors. You guys came at our lunch break, so that's why you could get in. Other than that, our doors are always locked. If you don't have a VIP pass, you can't be in to visit these patients. If you do get to see one pf them it's in a room where everyone is separated from the visitor. You see it was different before Naraku Bakemono, the head honcho, came here."

"How so?"

"Well before Naraku came here; anyone and everyone could come visit. It didn't matter. For some reason, or so I've heard, he kind of ran this institution down the drain."

"So if it's as bad as you say, why doesn't the government come and investigate?"

"I'm not sure. That, my friend, is one of the MANY unsolved mysteries in this building."

"Alright, let's get a tour." Kohaku downed his pizza and stood up. Miroku finished his apple as Kagome chewed her last piece of pizza. They walked among the halls of the hospital, asking questions. Some, which Miroku refused to answer, like the mental state of the patient, when Kohaku asked why he wouldn't answer that, he got a simple reply.

"They are patients."

He thought about that one, and when they got closer to Sango's 'room' he just couldn't hold in his curiosity. "So why can't you answer my question…?"

"Well, they are patients so I can not discuss their 'mental state' because in fact, I don't even know. Only they know, and until they tell us, we don't, we just go by what we believe…that's why they treat them so badly."

Miroku stopped and pointed at a door. "This here is Sango…she…" he sighed "won't talk to anyone, never has, for the 12 years I've been here. She refuses to until she can go home."

"Sometimes that's the best thing to do though, right…not talk? It gets you into trouble."

"So does not talking, we don't even know if she's alive…she doesn't respond to anything. I haven't had the chance to work with her for very long…so I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"How do they treat her?"

"She gets three different kind of drugs to keep her calm even though she doesn't move. They feed everyone one meal a day, which she won't eat, so they shove it down her throat."

Kohaku shivered at that, a frown upon his face. Sango had to get out of there, and now. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do they watch them…you know...with cameras?"

"Yes?"

"So what if they get dressed?"

"I'd think they don't record it, but I don't know."

"Can they hear everything you say?"

"Every word we are saying right now, and every word any of the patients speak."

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Bakachan wants to be in my author notes...so... (hits Bakachan) now he is.

QJP: (frowns) HEY! Don't hit my boyfriend! That's my job.

PLP:Not no more.

Bakachan: Help!

QJP: Let him go.

PLP: He stole your Orlando Bloom poster.

QJP: (eyes get red) WHAT (chases after Bakachan)

PLP: Read and review now that I'm not only torturing BC but BakaChan...which are TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE! BC is a girl! Bakachan, well... I'm not sure. Just joking! Anyways, bye and REVIEW!


	4. Interegation

PLP: I NEED STARS!

BC: Oh boy, I knew this was going to happen.

Bakachan: (sticks gold star on PLP's forehead) there you go.

QJP: What is she talking about?

PLP: No, no. I need three red stars to win. Or wait, maybe blue…I'm not sure.

BC: She played Double Dash Mario Cart on the Game Cube at my house and now she's obsessed with it.

PLP: I must win! WEEEE! I shot threw the canyon. (throws down controller dang it BC, how'd you win again?

BC: Uh, I didn't. I wasn't playing.

PLP: Then who did?

Bakachan: (sneaks away)

PLP: Uh, okay. Oh well I-er QJP and I still own the Inu cast in Barn Love.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 refresher_**

"She gets three different kind of drugs to keep her calm even though she doesn't move. They feed everyone one meal a day, which she won't eat, so they shove it down her throat."

Kohaku shivered at that, a frown upon his face. Sango had to get out of there, and now. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do they watch them…you know...with cameras?"

"Yes?"

"So what if they get dressed?"

"I'd think they don't record it, but I don't know."

"Can they hear everything you say?"

"Every word we are saying right now, and every word any of the patients speak."

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Escapees_**

"Can I ask you a question that may require an answer?"

"Sure."

"It's about my car, can you look at it?"

"Why not?"

The three of them walk out to Kagome's car. "Actually it's my car," Kagome snickered. Kohaku shrugged.

"Can they hear what we say out here?" Kohaku asked, once they were at Kagome's car.

"No, but they can see."

"Okay, can they read lips?"

"Just turn your back 45 degrees and they won't be able to see our mouths move."

After Kohaku did as he instructed, he watched as Miroku's hands, beneath his waist level, waved him to move left and right to the perfect spot.

"Will you help me Miroku?"

"Help you with what?"

"There's a patient in there that I know and I would like to get them out. I don't have a lawyer, but Kagome is getting her two FBI friends to try and help."

"It would be very difficult to get the patient out unless the patient were in the kid's area. There's a exit door out of there, and the cameras are badly angled. We allow the kids to escape."

"Okay…so what about if we got her in there?"

"How?"

"I'll talk to her and then we can get her to talk back, and you can say she is good with kids and it will help her. Then Kagome can go to you and tell you the 'shocking news' and you can try to get your people to let her in the kids room, and say you will keep close eye on her or something…I don't know how we do it, I want Sango out of there, and now!"

Miroku played with the rings on his finger for a moment. The only noise was from the cars passing on the road. He nodded his head slowly and they walked inside, him guiding there, waving his hands about, and mouthing words as Kagome nodded her head. Kohaku was writing stuff down as Kagome decided that he was doing a report for school and they all seemed to agree it just might work, and well, Kohaku was willing to try anything.

When they entered the building, the manager stepped out of the security office, frowning. "You know that we aren't allowed to let people walk around and view people."

"Kohaku, this is Naraku Lorton." The two shook hands. "Kohaku here is doing a report on mental patients and wants to know how they act. He wants to interview some of them to see how their stay was and when they get out. He would also like to interview you later to see how you 'healed' your patients," Miroku explained, keeping eye contact.

"…Alright….but JUST this once!"

Miroku smiled and walked on, waving a quick thanks to Naraku as they traveled down the hall to the restricted section were Sango was. They spent four hours interviewing everyone on the floor. When they got to Sango's room….it was hard for Kohaku to breath, he suddenly fainted. Kagome went nuts, but judging by the look that Miroku gave her, she needed to keep calm. Miroku picked up the young boy and took him to the clinic.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome tried to ask calmly, as her back was against the cameras again, and she was waving her arms around frantically like an angry mother.

"First, calm down or they will suspect something. Secondly, you will just have to deal with it. I'll have Naraku watch Kohaku and we can finish this 'project'."

Kagome sighed, nodded her head, and walked out slowly. Miroku followed her. They walked back towards Sango's room. Kagome couldn't focus, she was thinking about how many things could go wrong, and she had no clue if Sango would talk to her, and she didn't know how they were going to carry out their plan. Everything was ruined. She stood back as Miroku opened the door and something unexpectedly happened when they looked inside.

"An empty bed…?" Kagome gasped.

"Why is it empty?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kagome dropped her head sighed. "We mine as well go back to Kohaku and tell him that we are done. We shall go home now."

"But your so close to getting her-getting done," Miroku caught himself, he'd almost spilled the beans, and he knew that the security policemen were watching. They both walked back to the clinic but when they walked into the room, that bed to was empty.

"What is it with empty beds? People are suppose to be were you leave them and they are gone!" Kagome screamed, storming out and storming into the security room, demanding to know where Kohaku was.

"You mean the little guy with black hair?" One security police office asked. Kagome looked and saw his name was Koga, as his name tag said so.

"Yeah, we are going home now, we've been here for a long time. We may visit again tomorrow, since we aren't quite done."

"It was nice meeting you though miss," Koga smiled warmly at her.

"Same to you, now where's Kohaku?"

"So demanding!" there was a slight pause "…he's in the children's room." And surprisingly, Miroku, you were right," Koga began. As he said Miroku's name, his head turned towards the doctor. "She's interacting with the kids and having loads of fun! She's even almost spoke numerous of times. If she speaks Miroku…we will let her leave."

Miroku smiled, "Oh…she'll talk."

Kagome turned her back, her eyes sparkling, and Miroku saw her fists clench, and he nodded to Koga, "right." Miroku started walking and Kagome followed. Before she could get far, she was stopped.

"I never did catch your name," Koga started, a slight blush upon his cheeks. Kagome could see his hands tense.

"Kagome," she stuck out her hand and he shook it. His head lowered but Kagome could still see how red his cheeks were.

"Would you like to join me at dinner tonight?"

'I'm going to regret this…' she thought as she smiled. "Uhh….I don't know what to say to that."

"Well I'll let you think about it, tonight at 5?" He started walking out the door, but not before he shouted, "At Applebee's."

Miroku grabbed Kagome by the wrist and led her towards the children's area. "Stop flirting and let's finish this already!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kagome asked, stopping, to put her hands upon her hips.

"Uh…I just want to help you…" his face became red and Kagome knew he was lying. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "Err-that Kohaku is a miracle worker; remind me to ask him how he got them to get Sango in there."

"Don't change the subject."

"Come on now, lecture me later and let's get Sango out of here."

"Oh-" suddenly Kagome understood. As she smiled, Miroku yanked on her wrist again, and as she was dragged down the hall she thought of how Kohaku could have done it.

When the two of them arrived by the children's room, Miroku had to put his palm on this machine for the door to be open. "Oh yeah, they really let children escape," Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mouth was snapped shut when she entered the room though. There were hundreds of children running about. In and outside of the institute. They were swinging, sliding, playing with toys. There was enough of everything to go around.

As a man with silver hair stepped up, he looked at Miroku, then Kagome. "You know we can't allow visitors in here, we already have one."

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, my assistant. He and I have been working on the children's program for the past ten years." He bid her to follow inside. He pointed to a board to show what the children's section of the institute had looked like before the two men started working on it. "It looked like a prison…" Kagome's voice came out sad. She looked at Miroku, then Inuyasha, "you two did this?" Miroku nodded proudly, smiling. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome couldn't help but snicker. 'He's hot...' she thought, and found herself blushing.

"Kagome!" Kohaku yelled, waving, as he jogged towards her. He gave her a bear hug and led her to meet Sango. She sat down and smiled at Sango.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kohaku sat down and talked for a couple hours. And after a while, it was just Kagome and Sango. At 4:30, silence fell in the room as it was time to eat. After what seemed to Miroku like a lifetime of silence between the little group, Sango spoke. (A/N: A little scene from Hidalgo) "Why does it seem you only see me for myself, and not what everybody else thinks I am?"

Kagome shrugged, "My cousin likes you." Kohaku laughed and his eyes got wide.

"Wait-if Sango's my sister, and you're my cousin…doesn't that mean you're related to Sango?"

"Yeah-it does…" A small smile spread across Kagome's face as she looked softly at Sango. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"You mean? You guys…did this, for me?" Sango's eyes became bright. Kagome nodded happily and stood. The group walked outside. Sango huffed up her chest and took in a deep, clean breath. She let it out, a smile spreading from ear to ear, as her shoulders fell to their normal level. Miroku watched in awe as Sango walked. Inuyasha gave him a slight nudge.

"erg-" Miroku rubbed his left side were Inuyasha had hit him. Sango looked at the two, eyebrow raised. "So where am I staying?"

"With Kohaku."

"Well, does mom and dad know I'm coming back Kohaku?"

"No, they will be surprised!" He yelped happily.

"There the ones who put in my mind that I should go in there in the first place, I don't think they want me anymore."

"Well, you could always live with me," Kagome stepped beside Sango, her voice soft. "It's only me and Kilala."

"Is Kilala your daughter?" Inuyasha asked with frustration in his eyes.

"Oh no, no," Kagome waved away the idea. "She's my kitten."

"Oh good-" Inuyasha said, a little too loudly. They all laughed at him as he blushed. "Oh shut up," he demanded in a harsh voice.

"Oh. It's 5, I have to go." Kagome waved goodbye to them. They exchanged phone numbers quickly. "Call me Sango when you get the chance so I know if I have to clean my apartment," Kagome called before she hopped into her car.

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Now how was that? A little Kagome/Inuyasha fluff there and it's a Sango/Miroku fic! Don't worry, Sango and Miroku will get together sometime in this fic. I'm just not sure when. I may have 1 more chapter and then that will be the ending. So look forward to Chapter 5, Please review this chapter!

BC: Weirdo. You were all hyped about stars and now you're calm. What's the matter with you?

PLP: I'm Bipolar.

QJP: Geeze, you're Bipolar, Hypoglycemic, and Insomniac….

Bakachan: Is Insomniac mean insane?

PLP: (hits Bakachan) no you baka! It means I can't sleep. I'm also ADHD.This is the end of my author notes. On to chapter 5!


	5. The Proven Evidence

PLP: Here she comes to save the day!

QJP: Who?

PLP: BC.

QJP: What is she saving?

PLP: The day...didn't you hear me?

QJP: No, I never listen to you.

Bakachan: That goes for me as well.

BC: And me (raises hand)

PLP: Figures, you guys never listen to me (sighs and rolls eyes). At least I have some fans that listen to me! Read on fans! Oh…and make sure to check out Barn Love to get updates on how the Inu cast is doing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 refreshment**

"Well, you could always live with me," Kagome stepped beside Sango, her voice soft. "It's only me and Kilala."

"Is Kilala your daughter?" Inuyasha asked with frustration in his eyes.

"Oh no, no," Kagome waved away the idea. "She's my kitten."

"Oh good-" Inuyasha said, a little too loudly. They all laughed at him as he blushed. "Oh shut up," he demanded in a harsh voice.

"Oh. It's 5, I have to go." Kagome waved goodbye to them. They exchanged phone numbers quickly. "Call me Sango when you get the chance so I know if I have to clean my apartment," Kagome called before she hopped into her car.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Proven Evidence**

When she pulled into her house it was 5:45. She swore, "I'm going to be late," she sighed. She ran upstairs, leaving her car running, and changed into black leather pants and a black strapless tank-top with a wavy red collar. She put in some loop earrings and above those small black diamond-like earrings. She put her hair up in a loose bun with the ends of her hair sticking up. They were slightly curled. She hurriedly put on her make-up and ran out the door. As she hopped in the car and looked at the time, it was 5:58. She put on her seatbelt and raced out her driveway.

She drove to Applebee's. When she got there, it was 6:30. She walked into the restaurant.

"Is there a guy named Koga here?" She asked the hostess.

"Koga, what's the last name?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Kagome," Koga said smoothly as he walked towards her. Kagome smiled and walked towards him. He led the way to the table. They talked for a while as they waited for their server to take their order.

* * *

**MEANWHILE: At the Tatiana's house**

A white Avalanche truck pulled into the driveway of a brick house. Miroku was in the driver's seat, looking at Sango. She was breathing uneasily. She twisted some string around her fingers in her lap. Miroku slowly brought his hand to clench hers. He looked at her. She looked at her hands for a few moments before looking at Miroku. She could see his lips move but he wasn't talking. He wanted her to know something and not everyone else. She looked at his lips carefully as they formed the letters "they'll love you," she smiled brightly and sighed again. She shook her head and pounded the dashboard in front of her. She made tight fists, and then released them. After what seemed like 4 hours, only being 10 minutes, she looked to the back of the car at Kohaku. "You first little bro."

"Why should I? She's the one that's been away."

"Because they don't love me."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"Enough you two!" Inuyasha's harsh voice came from the back. "This is a joyous moment..."

Sango nodded as she hopped out of the car. She growled and under her breath said "no they won't." Kohaku jumped out also. Sango stood there for a couple minutes shifting uneasily. Kohaku noticed she wasn't moving after a while. He rolled his eyes. "They love you-"

"Then why did they put me in the institution?"

"WHAT! I thought-but they said you chose to go!"

"Why would I do something like that? I love you, and I missed you very much Kohaku. I didn't do the murder in the first place, dad did. But they blamed it on me and told me I best keep my mouth shut or I'd be next. They said that Naraku hired them to kill this guy and then to frame me. And when the police started searching our house, they had to come up with something to get them off our dad's back. So they said I was mental and Naraku let us use his lawyer to prove it. They gave them false cat-scans of someone else's brain that was psychotic. And they are still on the loose because of it! It's all Naraku's fault."

Everyone stood there with there mouth's hung open. Miroku slowly spoke, "Naraku who?"

"Lorton…." She said under her breath "Naraku Lorton." She walked towards the door after a second of silence. Kohaku rushed towards her. "Can you prove any of this?"

"If we can get them," she pointed to the door, "to confess… and if we can find the lawyer."

"What's the lawyer's name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"I'll call the court and see what date we can bring your case up."

"Go ahead, but I have a court date for the 28th of January."

"That's today!"

"Oh it is?"

"Yes! What time are you supposed to be there?"

"8pm…why?"

Miroku glanced at his watch, "it's already 6:45. We will have to excuse ourselves from here soon."

Sango sighed, "believe me; it won't take long for my parent's to throw me out."

"Sango!" Kohaku gasped, "how could you say that? They're your parents." They argued as they walked on the path to the front door.

"Did you not hear my story? Would you like me to repeat how they stabbed me in the back!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah right, like they would do that."

"You don't know dad like I do. The first moment he sees me, he'll grab a knife and try to kill me."

"I doubt that," Kohaku laughed as he grabbed the door knob and turned it slightly. He paused "you know, I'm more grown up then you-"

"But you're immature," Sango growled as she pushed the door the rest of the way open. "Idiots first…" she pushed Kohaku through. He glared at her as Inuyasha and Miroku came in. Kohaku slammed the door shut. He heard footsteps upstairs and the TV in the living room.

"Kohaku?" His mother's voice came from up stairs. She walked from her bedroom to the top of the stairs and looked down to see a big surprise….Sango standing in the middle of the kitchen. She shook her head in disbelief. "Sango?"

"Yeh?"

"What the-you were-where the-hi."

"Hello."

"What are you…doing here?"

"They let me out."

"Sango needs a place to say," Kohaku stated.

"Oh hello hunny, I didn't see you there," Mrs. Tatiana smiled and walked over and hugged Kohaku.

"Can she? We have to know now because she has to leave."

"Oh. Why so soon?" She put on the best disappointed face she had but Sango could see the delight in her eyes.

"Let's just go Kohaku, she doesn't want me here, and if dad knows I'm here…"

"Who is it sweetie?" Mr. Tatiana asked from the living room.

"Come out here and see," Mrs. Tatiana

Sango looked down at the floor as she heard silence in the next room. Mr. Tatiana had shut off the TV. She could hear him get up from the couch and shuffle over to the kitchen slowly. She could have sworn she heard him swear multiple times.

"Well, well, looky who it is," Mr. Tatiana said with an angry tone.

"She needs a place to stay dad," Kokahu said quietly from the corner of the kitchen.

Mr. Tatiana didn't take his eyes off Sango. "I need to talk to Sango privately." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. She slapped him. "Let go of me," she said with rage. They stood near the bottom of the stairs. Sango glared at her father and he could see the water building up in her eyes. Mrs. Tatiana walked down the steps and when she reached the bottom, broke the two up. Sango retreated back to the spot she originally stood.

"What you have to say, can be said in front of everyone dear," Mrs. Tatiana tried to keep her husband calm.

"You want to know what I have to say about this low-life daughter who tried to put her father in jail. You best have kept your mouth shut young lady or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sango challenged.

"Ring your neck till your blue in the face and you'll see what real pain and agony is. Just wait until I tell Naraku what you've done. He'll have your head you know. All of yours. You shall all be dead by early morning. He'd rather have that then his best hit man in jail." He clenches his fist, face glowing bright red. "What are you doing here?"

"Tom? I thought you gave up that job," Mrs. Tatiana looked stern, hands on her hips, her eyes angry.

"Oh shut up Agnous, you know well as I do I'm still working for that two-timed son of a b."

"Dad!" Kohaku stepped out from the corner. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Look!" Sango shouted, stepping forward. "I shouldn't have come."

"Dright!" Mr. Tatiana growled.

Sango closed her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. "All I wanted to know was if I could stay with my parents who use to love me. But I knew I shouldn't of even tried."

"So why did you?" Mr. Tatiana shot an evil glance at Sango. "Now that you all know what really happened, I have to kill you," Mr. Tatiana grabbed a knife. He looked Sango up and down, "and you, you worthless piece of crap!" Miroku tackled Mr. Tatiana. Sango rushed upstairs to her old bedroom and grabbed the cordless phone. It wasn't plugged in. She rushed back downstairs and grabbed the kitchen phone. Still, not working. She started to panic, trying to figure out what was going on. Mr. Tatiana pushed Miroku off, grabbed the knife that had been knocked out of his hands, and stood up.

"Sango, I know you're trying to call the police, it's no use."

Miroku took out his cell phone. Mr. Tatiana walked turned to him with the knife in his hand. Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. "Hurry Miroku, dial!"

"Hello? Yes there is an emergency. I'm being attacked by a psycho killer." Mr. Tatiana tried to strike. Sango ran over and hit him upside the head. When she looked at Miroku, he said "the name? WHO CARES! Just get the police over here now!" Sango'sheart started pounding. The world around her was spinning, everyone looked at her as she breathed hard, she wondered what was going on. She wanted to know what was going on. She started to cry, making it blurry for her to see.

"What the?" Miroku looked at Sango. He looked at Mr. Tatiana who was rising and he smiled as he stood up. Miroku walked towards Sango.

"Stop, before I shoot," Mrs. Tatiana called, raising her gun. When Miroku didn't stop, he shot at him. Inuyasha came towards Mrs. Tatiana, she shot at him. She melted to the floor, crying, as Mr. Tatiana frowned. He took the gun from Mrs. Tatiana's hand, pointed it at Mrs. Tatiana and shot it.

A half hour later, with Sango passed out on the floor in the passed out Miroku' arms, Mr. Tatiana walked to each body and kicked them. Inuyasha stirred, and sat up, then looked around to see what was going on. When he heard banging on the door, and Mr. Tatiana had disappeared from the room, he rose, and went towards the door. There was a loud bang as the door was kicked in. They saw Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground, stating his rights and putting him in handcuffs. They put them in one of their cop cars and then rushed back inside.

They heard a gun shot up stairs and rushed to the sound. They searched the floor and found nothing. Until one officer came upon a shut door, "Guys over here," he shouted to the team. They walked over there. The chief officer knocked on the door, "open up it's the police." When no one answered and no sound came from the bathroom, they kicked in the door. The chief office shook his head, "we need a ambulance here. We have two dead, and three injured, we need backup ASAP," he said into his radio and looked at the man lying on the floor.

"I know that man," the co-chief said, pointing to a red band around the dead man's wrist. It said 'Double T, slave of NL.' "That's Tomas Tatiana, the guy we've been hunting for."

"15 years I've been after this guy, and he gets the easy way out…what a shame," the chief stated as they walked down the stairs to gather materials.

By the time the ambulance arrived, all the suspects were handcuffed and in the police car. The police were swarming the place as they looked for evidence. The two people that had died were already in body bags and there was a piece of cloth on each one that said their name. The driver of the ambulance read the names of Tomas Tatiana and Agnous Tatiana.

* * *

**The end**

QJP: So much to say, so little time.

BC: Your still not finished?

PLP: I spent most of the time I had fixing spelling errors!

BC: Ohh…I see.

PLP: You know me and my spelling errors…

QJP: (laughs) yeah, they're horrible.

PLP: Hey now. I hope my fans don't think that about this fic. Although this isn't my favorite. That's why I put my other one off. I'm stuck on it (laughs out loud) Read and review. Flames are welcome (holds hand out and flame ignites) and don't forget to check out the Inu cast in Barn Love! PLP, over and out.

BC: YOU stole my 'BC over and out'!

PLP: Yep. (smiles evilly)

BC: (cries) NEE! Meany, QJP!

QJP: (comes in riding Shadow) SICK HER!

Evil Horse: (snorts) neigh (charges PLP)

PLP: (stands still) uh…read….

QJP: And review, other wise Shadow will run-down PLP!

Evil Horse: (running at full speed towards PLP)

PLP: HELP ME!


	6. Trail and Death Row

PLP: Okay the computer don't like me…but thanks to all the reviewers who saved me from the evil horse. Yay! Go reviewers! You get cookies. (hands out cookies)

QJP: No it doesn't. She was typing "yeh" and it told her it was suppose to be "Yam."

PLP: Yeah and it was hilarious when QJP said "I yam what I yam!" (laughs until she dies)

QJP: (rolls eyes) stupid freaks. Okay since PLP is dead, I get to run her fic! So um…Sango kills Miroku and Inuyasha gets sat until he has head trauma…the end.

BC: Uhh… I don't think PLP will like that very much.

QJP: Who cares? She's Dead!

BC: I do…?

QJP: You better not!

PLP: (comes to) Okay, uh, time to start the fic!

QJP: awww man! She's back (goes into a depressed stage)

PLP: Geee, thanks for showing you care…..ANYWAY! READ!

* * *

**_Chapter 5 refresher_**

They heard a gun shot up stairs and rushed to the sound. They searched the floor and found nothing. Until one officer came upon a shut door, "Guys over here," he shouted to the team. They walked over there. The chief officer knocked on the door, "open up it's the police." When no one answered and no sound came from the bathroom, they kicked in the door. The chief office shook his head, "we need a ambulance here. We have two dead, and three injured, we need backup ASAP," he said into his radio and looked at the man lying on the floor.

"I know that man," the co-chief said, pointing to a red band around the dead man's wrist. It said 'Double T, slave of NL.' "That's Tomas Tatiana, the guy we've been hunting for."

"15 years I've been after this guy, and he gets the easy way out…what a shame," the chief stated as they walked down the stairs to gather materials.

By the time the ambulance arrived, all the suspects were handcuffed and in the police car. The police were swarming the place as they looked for evidence. The two people that had died were already in body bags and there was a piece of cloth on each one that said their name. The driver of the ambulance read the names of Tomas Tatiana and Agnous Tatiana.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trail and Death Row**

As the group arrived at the police station, Kagome arrived at her home. She walked around her apartment getting ready for bed when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Kagome H-"

"I know who you are," the male voice stated angrily.

"But I don't think I know you…what do you want?"

"Your friends are in great danger. Just hope they get put in jail, otherwise they will be put in the ground."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just your friends…you stupid blonde."

"I'm not a blonde, I have black hair," Kagome whimpered. "Besides," she stood up straighter, "I have no friends."

"Oh? Think about your psycho friend Sango…"

"You bastard-" She grinned her teeth. She wasn't able to yell at the guy on the phone for he hung up. She walked over to her computer desk and rustled through some papers, throwing them onto the floor, as she looked for the phone book. When she found it she lugged it over to her couch, sat down, and opened the yellow book. She looked under 'P' for police and found several numbers for police stations. She called the ones on Broadway, Grand, Battery, John and Riverside Street. All the calls were the same.

"Police station, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if over the past half hour if any one has come in due to an accusation of a crime?"

"Why yes, a few people."

"Is Sango Tatiana among those accused?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Sango Tatiana."

"No, I'm sorry, no one here by that name."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

Kagome would then hang up and try a different one. An hour had past, and she'd called more than 10 different stations. She threw the heavy book across the room. As it hit the wall the phone rang. She gave a small shriek and answered it.

"Kagome?"

"This is she, who is this?"

"It's Miroku, look we are at the police station on Broadway street. We are being question and it doesn't look like we will get out of here anytime soon. Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Good. I need you to call all the lawyer firms you can find and ask for Sesshomaru Tanyou. If they say he's not avalible then say you know Naraku Lorton and that you have business with him. Try anything you have to so we can get Sango out of here."

"Why Miroku I think you have a crush-" Kagome smiled but heard the dial tone. 'That was rude,' she thought, 'I was just joking.' She grabbed the tattered book from across the room and sunk into her favorite chair.

**At the Police Department**

Sango jumped as papers were slammed on the table in front of her face. There was a man walking around her, hands on his hips, and he was throwing questions to fast at her for her to answer.

"Lawyer.." Sango said, looknig at the papers on the desk. The man sighed and sat down across from her.

"My name is Jakien Mono, I am the detective on this case and I would like to solve it. I can't do so if you won't cooperate with me!"

"Don't I get a lawyer before answering questions?"

"Look, we've been on this case for 15 years I'm willing to bend the rules a little bit if you are the one we are looking for."

"If I tell you the name of the person who set this all up will you promise to protect me and my friends?"

"YES! Tell me."

"His name is Naraku Lorton. He hired my father, Tomas Tatiana, when he turned 16. From then until his death my father served as Naraku's slave..."

"NL."

"Excuse me?"

"N dot L dot. NL. It stood for Naraku Lorton. It said 'Double T slave of NL'."

"I'm sorry? What said-"

"The bracelet your father wore. Anyways, continue."

"Anyway...when I was a little girl he would brag to me, actually it was more like pour out his soul, telling me of all the people he had killed and how grusome each one was. I thought he told me those sick stories to keep me from dating guys and staying out of trouble. When ever I got into trouble or talked to my old friends about guys on the phone, he'd always say 'you shouldn't do that because I'll kill you like I did Francious Frank..' or he'd say some other person's name. Right now my new friends are trying to find Narkau's lawyer Sesshomaru Tanyou, who represented my father in court everytime he was suspected for a crime. A lot of the times it was a crime he did but somehow Sesshomaru always turned it around and the other guy went to jail. When my dad accidently killed a judge, Kilio Kusho Kanny; he had been a mob leader 3 years pryer to becoming a judge; his mob went after my father. So Naraku, Sesshomaru and my father got together and decided that I needed to be blamed for the crime because I knew to much about their where-abouts. So they framed me and I got put in a mental institution when they showed a cat-scan of Sesshomaru's brain clamming it was mine. It showed I was mentaly ill and needed help so I went to the mental institution with Naraku Lorton in charge. A little while after arriving he turned it over to someone else and claimes he hasn't been there sence even though he was there today."

"How do you know he claims he's never there."

"Well Miroku told me these things in our seccions. He'd tell me of how he heard Naraku say every day to the gaurd 'I wasn't here'. And one day he told me he saw Naraku hand the gaurd 100 dollars. Miroku questioned the gaurd to rather Naraku paid him to keep his mouth shut about the fact that Naraku was there everyday. The gaurd told him it was none of his business and to go away. Miroku told me that he watched Naraku tell that gaurd the same thing everyday and everyday he would hand the gaurd 100 dollars."

"Okay, continue on with this intresting aspect. I've never heard this side of the claim before."

"Well once I escaped-"

"that's not going to be good. This will be a difficult trial seeing as you escaped."

"well i served 12 years! I was only suppose to be in there for 1 1/2 years but when my father killed Kilio, who was my judge, my papers got lost and no one could figure out when i was suppose to get out. Naraku gave the police false papers, paid them a couple million to shut it, and went on his marry way."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well the only reason why I couldn't talk was because Naraku gave me a pill each morning, shove two down my throat to be sure, so i couldn't talk. He figured i'd be in there for life. And well, he spilt the beans to me, telling me everything."

"You have any evidence?"

"I'm affraid not. When I came home my dad wanted to kill me because I was out of the institute. He knew this ment disaster and wanted me dead. He knew that Naraku told me thoes things. That's why he killed himself because I know so much and he would have been put on trail and he can't keep his mouth shut, he'd tell the jury everything. He couldn't risk losing his job. And well, as Naraku told me, my dad would rather kill himself then let me be free. Because Naraku was his 'father' and Naraku was his 'one and only true friend' plus that was Naraku's orders and my father had signed a contract basically saying he would do anything and everything for Naraku. If Naraku wanted him to jump up and down on his hands then spring off a bridge to his death, he would do it in a second."

"So the only problem is finding Naraku Lorton and Sesshomaru Tanyou."

"No. The biggest problem here is trying to get them to confess. If only there was a way..."

"Oh I have an idea. What we can do is put him in a room with you, say that you can't speak. We will give you a tape recorder which you can hide in your lap or something and tape record everything that he says. We won't have that glass window or a camera so he won't be suspicious. I'll call him saying I need someone killed and I need him to tell you, who will write his contract up, what he will do and how he will do it. I'll dress up. We can go to the old Plaza across town.One way or another, we will figure this out."

"You think tape recording him saying it is enough?"

"Well we won't arrest him until he goes to kill the person. We will have you go along, saying that your training to be a hitwoman and you want to learn from the best, and we will put a camera on you and you can video tape him going to kill the person."

"Who's going to be the person? Your not actually going to let him kill the person are you?"

"I was thinking that Inuyasha guy. And no, we will have a team ready and set up to go. Hopefully we can get it so he'll use our gun and we will put blanks in it, that way if he trys to shoot anyone it won't kill them. Of course you will be wearing a body suit and so will Inuyasha...don't worry, we can handle it."

Sango looked at her watch "it's 7:30, I have a court appoitment with judge Meogua in a 1/2 hour. You have to let me go."

Jakien nodded his head, "all right, let's go." He headed for the door. "I really hope we can pull this all off."

When the two walk out of the room Miroku stands up. Jakien explains to him and Inuyasha what the plan is. Miroku walks to the phone and calls Kagome back.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku? I don't want to talk to you."

"Sure you do."

"You hung up on me!"

"I didn't mean to I'm on the phone at the police station you only have one minute to talk and it hangs up automatically. Listen, we have a plan, come to the department and we will talk. After Sango's hearing, we will get down and dirty. Hopefully by the end of this year...if we are lucky...we can not only keep Sango out of the institution but if this plan works we can put Naraku where he belongs!" Miroku swore as the phone hung up agian. "She'll be here soon."

"You didn't tell her how to get here," Inuyasha pointed out.

"She can look it up on grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her to his car." She got in effortlessly and he drove to the court house in time for her appointment. She wasn't really dressed for the occasion but what she had on would have to do. She walked into the court house.

"SANGO!" Kagome called. She looked down the hall confuzed. "Miroku called me and told me you were here. He told me you left and you weren't exactly dressed right so I brought you a dress, come on!" She ran to the girl's bathroom before Sango could question her. She shrugged and followed the excited woman. She tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. She walked out of the stall and walked towards the mirror, hearing Kagome gasp. "Looks good on you, and it's perfect. How do the shoes fit?"

"Good."

"Great! You better get into the courtroom it's 8:08!"

"I'm late!" Sango rushed into the courtroom and looked around. It was completley empty.

"Excuse me miss, who are you?" A police officer asked who was standing in the room.

"I'm looking for judge Meogua."

"I'm sorry, he had a heart attack and died."

"WHAT!" She shook her head and burst out of the courtroom doors crying her eyes out. "It's not possible. He was my last chance to get out of that place. If Naraku finds me he's going to put me back in that place for sure.." she walked towards the doors to exit the building, wiping her eyes of the tears that had formed. She straightened up and exited the building to find Kagome waiting by her car. "Finished already? Can't be!" Kagome stated, looknig very confuzed.

"Judge Meogua had a heart attack Kagome...that's it...i'ts finished."

"How so?"

"He hated my father. He'd believe what I had to say. When he came into the institute to talk about my court date he said that as long as I agreed to go out with his son he would make sure I was safe and that I was free. He would put Naraku in jail even if I didn't have the evidence!"

"Oh boy...we are in trouble."

"Yeah...now his son is going to be mad that I'm not going out with him and he'll say somethnig to other judges bad stuff about me and it will be all over."

"So date him..."

"The thing is I already like someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"You can't say okay?"

"Alright."

"Well I like him because he's cute. Even when I first met him I thoguht he was cute. He treated me like me and not like I was mental. He believed I could be helped!"

"Well who is it? Tell me already, i'm dying of suspence!"

"Well...it's...Miroku."

* * *

**THE END**

PLP: CAN you believe it! Chapter 6! Gah...i'm so lazy i don't want to write out the next chapter it's going to be LONG and confuzing...

QJP: Uhhh, I can count.

PLP: Yes, but I actually MADE it to chapter 6 when I only wanted 5 chapters.

QJP: So go back and end it.

PLP: Naw, it's all good.

QJP: Fine, what ever.

PLP: No problem. Anyway, you must review because Sango's depressed.

Baka-chan: She is?

Sango: I am?

PLP: Yes, QJP is Sango. DUH! Okay read and review and check out what ways we are torturing the Inu cast in Barn Love. Bye! oh and flames welcome. (sticks out tongue at BC) PLP, over and out!

BC: That's it. (cracks knuckles and hops on Shadow)

QJP: (eyes wide) I thought she was scared of horses?

EvilHorse: (runs over PLP)

PLP: (lays on the ground) Ouch.

BC: That's better. Now review her, I mean my fic. (pets Shadow) or I'll sick Shadow on you!

PLP: (rubs head)Heres the answers to my reviews.

Lady-Sango77:What made you think that this story was over? I have a long way to go. This storys actually about 45 percent totally done.

Blackcat8610: (takes away candy) I know I, it's because I can (hits BC on head with fist) now what do you say (gives BC a piece of candy) thanx for the compliment.

PD and KGIM: Well I'm sorry I almost made you cry. What in the right mind gives you the clue that Miroku is evil? if you want to talk about it, please e-mail me!

PLP: Well, see you...onto Chapter...7!


	7. The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: P...

PLP: Oh the agony of writing this!

My NEW Guide:

I will write out swear words

(…)action

MyMotherToldMeNo: Oh good your putting me in your other notes, I feel so special!

QJP: Oh yeah it's my favorite reviewer!

PLP: I'm not your favorite reviewer?

QJP: No…

BC: But she asks for lemon fics…

PLP: Just on Dating Miroku…I believe

QJP: Nope…The Punishment.

PLP: Oh. Okay, well onto the next chapter. Chapter 7! Can you believe it!

* * *

**_Chapter 6 refresher_**

"Yeah...now his son is going to be mad that I'm not going out with him, and he'll say something to other judges' bad stuff about me and it will be all over."

"So date him..."

"The thing is I already like someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"You can't say okay?"

"Alright."

"Well I like him because he's cute. Even when I first met him I thought he was cute. He treated me like me and not like I was mental. He believed I could be helped!"

"Well who is it? Tell me already, I'm dying of suspense!"

"Well...it's...Miroku."

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: Part One: The Court Case_**

"What," Kagome nearly chocked on her saliva.

Sango blushed a bright red. "Well-"

"Mrs?" A voice called from the doors. Both Kagome and Sango looked to see an officer standing there. Sango leaned towards Kagome, "that's the person that told me that Meogua died…" Kagome nodded.

"Are you Sango Tatiana?" The police asked. She nodded. "Follow me; you're not off the hook."

"Shit!" Sango swore. She looked to Kagome, "come with me," she begged. Kagome nodded and they walked into the court house together. "So what's Meogua's son's name?" Kagome asked as they gradually made it down the hall to the last room. "I'm not sure," Sango stated as they went into the court room.

"The honorable Judge Jaken," the policeman said as the judge came in. Sango and Kagome stood.

"Who is your lawyer?" Jaken asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Let's get started then. We have a jury, jury meet Sango Tatiana. I'm sure you all know her. About four years ago she killed Yasuo, an innocent boy."

"Innocent! HA!" A male voice came from the back by the doors. Sango slowly turned to see who it was.

"Naraku," she growled in disgust. She was confused, "what's going on Kag-"

"QUIET in the courtroom!" Jaken yelled, hitting his gavel down three times. (A/N: the number of times is important, keep it in mind)

"Where's Abria?" Naraku asked, approaching the Plaintiff's side.

"I'm here," the woman said, as she entered the courtroom. There was a man behind her with silver hair.

"And who is this?" Jaken asked, pointing to the man.

"My Lawyer Sesshomaru," she said in a giddy.

"Oh no-I'm screwed!" Sango said, hitting her self on the forehead.

"Mrs. Tatiana! If you disrupt this courtroom one more time-" Jaken stated to yell angrily.

"Easy Jaken, don't strain yourself, I don't want you to hurt your back again."

"Yes Naraku. Now let's get started. Naraku, you are up first."

Naraku nodded and sat in the seat beside the judge. Sesshomaru approached. "Now tell us your story Naraku."

"Well as you all know I am Abria's husband," Sango shook her head but Naraku continued on, "I was sitting at the dining room table reading my newspaper as Yasuo came down. He was dressed and ready for school. I dismissed myself from the table to go upstairs so I could take a shower. When I came down I saw him laying on the floor bleeding. I called his name and walked over to him. He didn't answer me so I crouched down and touched his neck to get his pulse, and he was dead."

Shesshomaru nodded and sat down. Kagome cleared her throat and walked towards the bench. "So you didn't actually see him die?"

"No I did not."

"Then how do you know that Sango killed him?"

"Well I don't. The police came to the house after I phoned them."

"And what did the police do at your house?"

"They searched it."

"And what did they find?"

"A knife and blood."

"And where are the police reports now?"

"We haven't found the police that searched it."

"Why not?"

"They are all dead…"

"How do you know that?"

"Excuse me? How do I know what?"

"How do you know the police are dead?"

"Well they uh-we were looking for them for the evidence."

"You can relax Narkau, you haven't taking the oath yet. Would you feel better if you did?"

Naraku nodded. Kagome motioned to the police. Naraku stood and took the oath and then sat back down.

"Are you comfortable now?"

"Not really…"

"I brought some finger print finder powder with me Naraku. If I scan it, that will be your finger print, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay." Kagome nodded her head and the police office left. "Now I asked you how you knew the police that searched you house was dead, did I not?"

"No, you did ask me."

"And you replied because you were searching for them for the evidence."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"And did you guys find the evidence?"

"No, the police had it."

"Do you think the police I just sent away will come back empty handed then?"

"No, he's getting my finger print."

"I also sent him to get the evidence for this case."

"Oh, then in that case yes."

"And what would you say if he came back with evidence?"

"I'd ask him how he got it."

"And why would you ask him that?"

"Because we needed it."

"Did you say earlier that you had touched Yasuo's neck?"

"No I did not."

Kagome walked to the secretary and lifted the paper he had written. "Then why does it say on this you did say it?"

"I'm not sure."

"You think the secretary is lying?"

"No."

"Then why did she write that?"

"Maybe she misunderstood what I said."

"Judge, if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask the secretary a couple questions."

"If it's alright with her, be my guest."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked the secretary as she wrote.

"Saundra."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"As long as I can type."

"Sure. Now, did you misunderstand what Naraku had said?"

"I may have."

"Was he talking to fast for you?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why do you suppose you made that mistake if you haven't made any others?"

"I'm human, I make mistakes."

"Is it right that you can't type actions?"

"No I can, but it's hard, so I usually don't."

"So if I slammed my hand on the desk, you could write it?"

"Sure."

"Then why do you suppose you wrote that Naraku had said 'I crouched down and touched his neck to get his pulse, and he was dead.'"

"That's what he said."

"Oh so he did say that?"

"Yes I believe so."

"So why did you say you misunderstood him."

"Objection! She's asked the secretary enough, let her get back to typing," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Is Kagoem bothering you Saundra?" Jaken asked.

"No, just making me feel uncomfortable," she replied.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I had lied."

"Do you think if you took the oath you would have told the truth?"

"No."

"Then you aren't telling the truth now?"

"No I am!"

"So, did Naraku say he touched Yasuo's neck?"

"If I typed it, he said it. I usually don't make mistakes."

"So why did you feel obligated to lie to me?"

"I wasn't really lying, just stearing you away from the truth."

"And why did you do that?"

"Naraku had told me to do so."

"That's a lie!" Narkau yelled, standing up.

"Shut up and sit down Naraku," Jaken yelled, shaking his head.

"Do you want to take a lie detectors test Saundra?" Kagome asked.

"Not really."

"And why not?"

"If I say the truth Naraku will kill me."

"LIER!" Naraku yelled, standing again.

"SIT down Naraku!" Jaken hit his gravel down three times, the lights went out. A female voice screamed.

"Where's the light?" Sango asked, walking along the walls and turning the switch on. When she turned it on, Naraku stood over Sesshomaru with a knife at hand. The knife was dripping blood. Jaken gasped at this as Naraku ran out of the courtroom, dropping the knife.

"I don't know what just happened here, but courtroom is dismissed so we can get this cleaned up. Court will reside at 4:30pm tomorrow night." Jaken said shaking his head. Sango left the courtroom. Sango and Kagome walked out to Kagome's car silently. They reached it, and stood there.

"I forgot my purse Sango, want to wait here?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. Kagome walked back towards the courtroom and when she walked in Jaken was kneeling over Sesshomaru's body crying hysterically. "I can't believe he killed you. I agreed to his terms and he still killed you…my love…Sesshomaru, my love."

Kagome turned on her tape recorder as the judge said that. She grabbed her purse. "So what terms did you agree to?"

"Well he said that if I made sure Sango was guilty than he would let Sesshomaru live. When he found out that I was to deal with your case he insisted on talking to everyone who was going to be in my room. He threatened them one by one. I guess he didn't expect you to do your homework."

"I didn't, it was gut instinct."

"Miss. Kagome, here is the evidence." The police man said. Kagome nodded and thanked him. "Make sure you stay safe and keep the evidence of Sesshomaru's death safe as well. I know that Naraku was behind the death of Yasuo."

"How do you know?"

"I trust Sango," She smiled.

"Yes. And now that Naraku has killed Sesshomaru I will have to be careful he doesn't go after me as well so we can continue this. Otherwise…I think you're screwed."

"Why will Naraku be after you?"

"Because I will be going against my contract."

* * *

**The end**

PLP: I have a lot of review answers to do...so here:

MyMotherToldMeNo: Everyone likes to pick on me so don't feel left out, okay? Oh and you are wasting your time looking for spelling errors, though you don't have to look to hard. I know I have a lot of them. I really don't care unless you don't know what I'm talking about. And no, I don't revise my chapters very much. Actually this chapter didn't take me very long to do at all. I was quite surprised at myself for getting this thing done so quickly. But I know this is going to be a long process so if you don't want to read court cases, you might want to skip to the uh…10th chapter, that is when it is up.

BlackCat8610: Yes I steal your BC, over and out. I think it's hilarious. Yes, the horse is SUPPOSE to be scary. And thank you for the compliment :D. And yes, FWEE!

PD and KGIM: No, it's definitely NOT the end, not even close. I have to write this whole court process thing (sticks out tongue) so far I do not like it. But oh well, as long as it gives me reviews! Oh I see what you are talking about now. Well I fixed that problem so it's not like that because I don't want Miroku to be the bad guy.

QJP: Yes, and I will not review or read this story, I don't like it.

PLP: (fiery red eyes) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

QJP: I like your other one better (trembles) don't hurt me!

PLP: Yes, but that one won't be on for a very long time because I have no inspiration to write it. I only have like…8 reviews. Oh wait, 10. But still I mean, I don't have ideas for it anyway. Now for not reviewing, I shall sick Shadow on you!

EvilHorse: (runs full speed at QJP)

PLP: SICK HER!

QJP: (stands ground)

EvilHorse: (runs over QJP)

PLP: REVIEW! Or I shall run over you again! Well…Shadow will!


	8. The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: P...

PLP: Okay this is the last time I will re-do this chapter. I will scream if I have to do it again one more time.

QJP: Poor PLP.

PLP: Don't 'Poor PLP' me.

QJP: Are you still mad at me?

PLP: I was never-I was mad at you for a while but I decided it was immature to be mad at you for not waiting for me after class. I had thought maybe you had two tardies in your next class and did not want to be late for it. So, I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm a little mad at Baka Chan for not reviewing and for telling you I was mad at you because I told him not to tell you I was mad at you and he did anyway!

BC: (eating ramen happily) are you done yet?

PLP: (sigh) no. But I best be because if I keep listing things I'm mad at I'll have no story left. So onto my chapter, which is taking even longer than planned since I've had to redo it several times.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 refresher_**

"I didn't, it was gut instinct."

"Miss. Kagome, here is the evidence." The police man said. Kagome nodded and thanked him. "Make sure you stay safe and keep the evidence of Sesshomaru's death safe as well. I know that Naraku was behind the death of Yasuo."

"How do you know?"

"I trust Sango," She smiled.

"Yes. And now that Naraku has killed Sesshomaru I will have to be careful he doesn't go after me as well so we can continue this. Otherwise…I think you're screwed."

"Why will Naraku be after you?"

"Because I will be going against my contract."

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: Part Two: Figuring It Out**

"Contract?"

"Yes. All people who work with Naraku have contracts. We also have bracelets that say whatever we want to be called and then 'slave of NL'."

"How long does this contract last?"

"Usually for life but I was fortunate enough to only have it for two years."

"When does your contract end?"

"Next month."

"Can I see your bracelet?"

Jaken showed them the bracelet and when he did it read, 'JJ slave of NL'. "Just like my fathers, Double T slave of NL," Sango stated plainly.

"Yes. May he rest in peace, poor soul. He was going crazy though. I'm glade Naraku let him retire."

"Retire? He was still killing people as far as I know."

"Sango, we should go to the police station and tell the guys what happened," Kagome whispered.

Sango nodded her head, "let's go then," she replied quickly. They walked out of the courthouse and into Kagome's car in silence. As Kagome was driving to the station she noticed Sango's shoulders moving up and down slightly. Even though Sango wasn't facing her, for she was looking out the window, Kagome could tell Sango was crying. Kagome wasn't sure why Sango was crying but she had a pretty good clue as to why.

As they pulled into a parking spot of the police station Kagome looked to Sango. "Are you alright?" "Kagome, I haven't known you for long but I know that I can trust you. Well, I'm stressing. I'm worried I will go to jail. Jail doesn't sound too thrilling to me."

"What makes you think you will go to jail?"

"Well this case isn't solved yet, hasn't been for a long time and now that people have a person to point fingers at, I don't think they will ever stop pointing."

"Yes, but once they show Naraku getting executed then I think they will change their minds."

"Not if they still think I did it and have a way around it."

"Well if it helps, I know your innocent and I will always believe you."

"Always?"

"Always."

Sango smiled at Kagome then unbuckled her seatbelt. "What was weird is that Jaken had hit his gravel down three times and the lights went out. You think that was pre-planned by Naraku?"

Kagome shrugged, unbuckling her seatbelt. "If it was, then who shut off the lights, because I didn't see anyone back there."

"Yeah. And what's weird is a woman screamed. I didn't scream."

"I don't think it was the secretary who screamed."

"Wait a minute. Maybe she did. When we put on the lights, wasn't she gone?"

"I think so. Where did she go then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Looks like I'm going to have a late night research!"

"We. Looks like WE are going to have to stay up late researching," Sango smiled. Kagome smiled back as she opened the door to her car and stepped out. She crouched down and peered in the car at Sango. "You think Jaken knew Naraku was going to kill Sesshomaru?"

Sango shook her head as she stepped out. She rested her arms on the top of the car. Kagome stood up to look at her as Sango spoke, "if he did, why would he agree to shut off the lights?"

"Why shut off the lights in the first place?"

"It seemed like he cared about Sesshomaru. Unless he was pretending."

"He seemed defecated that Sesshomaru's ring said Kagura."

"Yeah, seemed like he knew Sesshomaru."

"He said he was married to Sesshomaru."

Sango shut the door to Kagome's car, "yeah, this is strange." Kagome nodded her head as she shut her door and locked the car, "very." Kagome sighed, "are you alright though?"

She nodded, "fine. Just for some reason I'm sad my parents died. Isn't that funny? I loved them even though they stabbed me in my back."

"Loved?" Kagome shook her head, "it's not uncommon to love your parents. Even if they do stab you in the back."

"Literally…like 7 times in my life."

"Owwie, why?"

"I'm not going to tell you every story, that would be to long. The first time it happened I got a 'D' on my report card."

"That's very strange…"

"It was mostly my dad…"

The two stepped out of Kagome's car and walked into the building chatting. They ran into Inuyasha and Miroku.

"M-Miroku," Sango blushed instantly and turned away.

"Why Sango, hello." Miroku approached the woman and his hand brushed her backside. The red faced Sango, now from anger, hit the man on the cheek. She grinded her teeth and looked angrily at him.

"Baka!" She stormed away.

Kagome blinked and looked at Miroku. "What in the world was that!" She shook her head, "when did you change to a pervert?"

"Change? Why what do you mean?" Miroku smiled innocently.

"Yeah he's always been a pervert," Inuyasha laughed.

"Why do you wear that hat?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha held it onto his head as Kagome tried to pull it off. As she succeeded, he hid behind Miroku.

"Come now Inuyasha, it can't be that bad," Kagome tried to pursue him.

"Not that bad, feh!"

"Yeah come on Inuyasha, show yourself," Miroku insisted.

"Shut up monk!"

Kagome shook her head, "it's okay Inuyasha, what ever it is, I won't laugh."

"Feh. What ever," Inuyasha stood. Kagome shrieked loudly. "Not so loud woman!"

"You have DOG ears!" (A/N: it was confusing without the 'dog' part earlier.)

"Pipe down! Don't tell the whole neighborhood," he put on his hat.

"What? You have gloves on too?" Kagome looked at his hands.

"Yes, I have very long finger nails."

"Sharp at that," Miroku smiled.

"Shut up monk, or pay!" Inuyasha curled his hand into a small fist, holding it up.

"Be nice Inuyasha. Here, come with me and sit down." Kagome's eyes pleaded with him as she spoke.

Suddenly, Inuyasha went face first into the ground as a necklace brought him to meet the cement. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha looked around and stood, very confused.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha, but we need to sit and talk." Miroku watched Kagome.

Kagome leaned into Miroku. "What is he?" she felt some hands feeling her behind. She shrieked. "He touched me!"

Inuyasha punched Miroku hard in the face. The monk went down and was knocked out.

* * *

**Half hour later**

Sango sat by Miroku, tending to his wound when Miroku woke. She went to stand but not before Miroku got to touch her behind. Sango once again slapped the monk. She sat at the table and sighed.

"We need to talk about the case," Sango explained.

Kagome nodded and sat across from Sango. Inuyasha had his hat and gloves off.

* * *

**Ten minutes before**

"Why do you wear those things?" Kagome suddenly asked after twenty minutes of silence between them.

"Oi Kagome!" Sango said as she approached the two. She looked at them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Do you notice something weird about him Sango?"

"No, why?"

"He wears a hat."

"So?"

"Why do you suppose that is? He wears gloves to, I mean come on."

"I don't know, he's comfortable wearing them?" Sango turned to Inuyasha, "why do you wear them?"

Inuyasha sighed and twitched. His arms unfolded, "because I'm a hanyou."

"A wha?" Kagome asked

"Hanyou?" Sango blinked. "That means your part demon and human right?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Aye."

"Demon?" Kagome stuttered, "but-but. That's impossible, right?"

"No, not really. That's why I'm here," Sango sighed. "I'm a demon slayer."

"EEP! Really?" Kagome sighed, "that's good then I feel safe. I didn't know there were demons here!"

"yes, quite a lot actually. That is why they hired me and my family."

"Who?"

"The government."

"Oh."

Silence fell for a few minutes. "So where's the monk?" Sango asked.

"Your stepping on him," Kagome pointed to the monk below her feet.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry." She looked at Inuyasha and blushed. "Er-he deserved what he got! Stupid pervert."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Sango like 'yeah-sure. Whatever'. Sango stood up and took off his hat and waved it around. Inuyasha tried to grab it back but she threw it in the garbage. He went towards the trash to retrieve it.

"I think you look better with your hat off." Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha blushed and stepped away from the trash can.

"Feh. I don't want a dirty cap."

"You should take your gloves off too," she grabbed his hands and pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash. "There, much better."

They looked at Miroku, "let's wait for the monk to wake." Kagome nodded and sat on the ground and they all waited in silence.

* * *

**Present time**

Inuyasha sat next to Sango and Miroku next to Kagome. "Here's what we know…" Kagome started (A/N: just the important info) "Mrs. Tatiana had a boy and a girl, they disappeared the night they got killed. What happened to them? Sango found out that she was put in the mental institution by the manager, Naraku. Naraku had a big scheme to get her father out of going to jail for killing Yasuo. Naraku knew that Sango was going to court and he threatened everyone in the courtroom to make him innocent and Sango guilty. Kagome and Sango are cousins, and Kagome is a lawyer. Judge Meogua was killed and Judge Jaken was put in his place. Naraku made Jaken sign a contract otherwise Naraku would kill Sesshomaru so Jaken signed."

"I see. That's great that you know all that," Miroku sighed, "though…we don't know much."

Sango looked at Miroku impatiently, "Well, what do you know?"

"We know were Naraku is," Miroku smiled.

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Okay just to the review answers and after that, this chapter is ended. So farewell. And yes, flames are welcome when you review. Okay, so the evil horse won't hurt the reviewers just you who read and don't review!

QJP: Like me, I don't like this story, so I'm not going to review it.

PLP: You don't read it anyway. You didn't even give it a chance. I didn't like The New Youki but I reviewed it. Oh well though, you don't want to review I won't make you. Onto the review answers.

MyMotherToldMeNo: No, the evil horse will not run you over. Yes, go me. What you talking about? You did review. You must mean review earlier than you did. And yes, just like you this is my 6th time re-doing this.

BlackCat8610: Weirdo. I'm glade you liked this chapter. But, did you have sugar before you reviewed? Because you acted very strangely.

PD and KGIM: No problem! I didn't want Miroku to be evil. Originally I had planned for it to be that way but as the chapter went on it didn't call for it. So I decided to take it off, but I must of forgot to do so before I posted it. See, I'm a bad author. I don't read it before I post it. My friends and reviewers will tell me if it doesn't make sense! I'm glad you liked it. Oh and all through the class? Don't you mean court?

BC: So…can I have ramen?

PLP: Are you going to go nuts over it?

BC: No.

PLP: (gives BC ramen)

BC: Thank you. I am eternally in your debt.

PLP: Uh huh, sure…anyways to end this author note please review because this will be the only story I am to write on here. To let you know. Chapter 1 of Sorrowful Cries Of A Young Girl is up. Anyways…review. Flames if necessary. I like flames, but compliments are mmm..mmm good!


	9. The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: P...

PLP: Alrighty than! Well, I know I haven't updated in a while. But it's taken me very long to go with this story. I've decided that I will post a chapter of this at least once a month until I'm done with it. That's the only promise I can make.

QJP: I don't care.

BC: You should care! It's a great story.

PLP: Thank you BC. (Hands BC candy) But it's okay. When QJP first said she wouldn't read it I got upset, but I'm not upset any more. Well, to the Ninth chapter. The final one of 'the process of capturing the criminal.' At least I hope. And don't forget to VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! Look in QJP's and mine Bio for more info!

* * *

_**Chapter 8 refresher **_

Inuyasha sat next to Sango and Miroku next to Kagome. "Here's what we know…" Kagome started (A/N: just the important info) "Mrs. Tatiana had a boy and a girl; they disappeared the night they got killed. What happened to them? We don't know… Sango found out that she was put in the mental institution by the manager, Naraku. Naraku had a big scheme to get her father out of going to jail for killing Yasuo. Naraku knew that Sango was going to court and he threatened everyone in the courtroom to make him innocent and Sango guilty. Kagome and Sango are cousins, and Kagome is a lawyer. Judge Meogua was killed and Judge Jaken was put in his place. Naraku made Jaken sign a contract otherwise Naraku would kill Sesshomaru so Jaken signed."

"I see. That's great that you know all that," Miroku sighed, "though…we don't know much."

Sango looked at Miroku impatiently, "Well, what do you know?"

"We know were Naraku is," Miroku smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: Part Three: The Capture, The Save**

**Naraku's hiding spot:**

Naraku stood, smiling at Kagura. "You did a fine job Kagura, as the secretary. We had them. There is no way they will find us now."

Kagura nodded her head and smiled, "yeah, secretary Saundra."

"Well, I'm just glad that you shut off the lights like planned."

"I didn't."

"Well then, who did?"

"You expect me to know?"

"I expect you to find out." Naraku looked at Kagura as she stood there, "that means NOW." Kagura took off in her black mustang.

"He wants me to find out, ha. I won't do anything for him. Let's see how he likes to be stabbed in the back!" Kagura laughed as she pulled into a police station.

* * *

**Inside the investigation room:**

"I'm not sure what to do here Miroku."

"Calm down Inuyasha, we will figure this out."

"The girls ditched us."

"Yeah, and they want us to figure out some stuff. All we know is that we have to find someone who knows Naraku."

"Alright, well what do we have to do?"

"Get up."

"Urgh, I'm comfortable."

"Come on you lazy bum!" Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him up. They walked out of the room and to the police counter. "Excuse me, can we please look at some files?"

"What kind of files?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Confidential ones."

The man laughed, holding his stomach, he rolled onto the ground. Miroku frowned, and looked at Inuyasha who looked irritated and ready to beat the man up.

"Come now Inuyasha, leave him be, he's a human."

Kagura looked around, she sniffed the air and thought to herself, 'I smell a half-demon. How pathetic. A half-demon in a place like this.' She looked around to see Inuyasha 'that's Inuyasha…so that's why it stinks like a half-demon in here.' She approached them, wearing tight black leather pants with a black shirt that had flames on it spelling 'NL'. The shirt had no straps and came to a point to cover her belly-button but the back was wide open. There was one small, thin, black string that held the shirt to her back.

Miroku's jaw fell open. He smiled and straightened himself out.

"Evening boys."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was lipping 'Demon, careful' but Miroku couldn't make it out. Inuyasha turned around, smiling. His fangs showed.

"Hello sexy," she winked at Inuyasha but it just made him shiver. "I have a deal for you two. I'm looking for someone to do me a favor, your looking for someone to do you a favor."

"I get it, we scratch our back and we will scratch yours. What's the favor?"

"I need someone dead." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down, 'shh, don't say nothing. I need you to kill someone by the name of Naraku, don't say nothing alright. Now, I'm going to ask you if you know about the Sango Tatiana court case and I want you to say yes. Then I'm going to ask you if you know who shut off the lights, and say I don't know, just keep quiet.' She gave Miroku and Inuyasha the note, they read it over.

"Alright, you have your self a deal," Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Good then, do you know about the Sango Tatiana case?"

"Yes I do."

"When the lights were shut off, who turned them off?"

"I wasn't in the court room, so I wouldn't know."

"Would you know if I gave you my phone number and we meet at Lucky's? Then could you tell me?"

"I said I didn't know."

"But I can clearly sense that you are lying. Hanyou."

"You bitch!"

Kagura turned off her microphone and stomped on it, "calm down Inuyasha. Now he's going to think we got in a fight. Now I'm going to give you a map on how to get to Naraku's place. I'll tell him that Miroku is coming, because I got him to join in. Here's a fake contract that I made, sign it."

Miroku signed the fake contract and Kagura wrote down the directions to Naraku's secret place. All three shook hands and Kagura was off.

"We made better progress than planned," Inuyasha laughed.

"What if she lied?"

"About what?"

"That the contract was fake and that she knows where Naraku is."

"I could since the anger in her, and the hate towards a man. I'm guessing Naraku."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Look over there!" Miroku pointed to a little gold circle on the floor. He walked over and picked it up.

"It looks like a ring," Inuyasha took the ring from him.

"It say's Sesshomaru on it, who's that?"

"It's garbage, throw it away."

"No, you silly dog! It's a wedding ring!" he pointed to the symbol on the front. "According to this, it's a gay marriage!"

"No way." Inuyasha snatched the ring from Miroku again. "Well what do you know? I wounder who the lucky man is that married my brother."

"Sesshomaru is your brother?"

"Feh, isn't that what I said, pervert?"

"Well this is useless junk."

"Yes it is, I told you to throw it away."

"Shut up, dog."

"Stop calling me that, or pay the price."

"Let's have lunch while we wait for the girls to get here."

"It shouldn't take very long, they just called a half hour ago."

Miroku and Inuyasha sat down. They were preparing lunch when Sango and Kagome came through the door of the police station.

(A/N: Remember this happened before ) "I see. That's great that you know all that," Miroku sighed, "though…we don't know much."

Sango looked at Miroku impatiently, "Well, what do you know?"

"We know were Naraku is," Miroku smiled.

* * *

**To the current time: **

"Well if you know where he is, tell us," Kagome said calmly.

"Let's go get him! That dirty bastard!" Sango yelled angrily, standing up.

"Settle down Sango," Miroku started. "Eh," his eyes opened wide in terror as Sango gave him an evil look. "Alright, let's go."

The four of them stood up. Sango ran out to the car while the others walked. "COME ON!" She yelled impatiently. She yanked at Kagome's passenger door hard and fast, continually until Kagome yelled, "Don't do that!" But it was too late, her alarm started to go off.

"Well, we can't take my car now." She looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh hell no bitch, we are not taking my corvette!"

"Please Inuyasha."

"Alright but I'm driving."

"No your not, you drive like an old fart on the road," Miroku complained as the four walked towards Inuyasha's car.

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha laughed as he hit the unlock button on his key ring. Sango sat in the front while Miroku and Kagome sat in the back. As soon as Inuyasha started to back up, Kagome grabbed the handle above the window of the backseat in a tight, death-like grip.

"Your driving like a maniac!" Kagome screamed over the blasted radio. He was going 100 down a 45 mile per hour zone. He was zig-zagging in between the cars. And he's fly past a light if it was turning yellow. He saw a train coming ahead so he took a late left turn down a main road and sped up.

"It's only driving like a maniac if your not use to it."

"I don't like it! Slow down!"

"I'm sorry; we have to get there before Naraku leaves. What if he found out Kagura told us? We would get into a lot of trouble." Miroku stated, also holding on for his life.

"Why? We aren't there. He doesn't know about us," Kagome re-insured Miroku.

"Kagura will be in a lot of trouble though."

"Feh! Who cares about that witch?" Inuyasha scorned, parking into a space three blocks away from the building on the map.

"Let's go gang!" Miroku laughed, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, before we're killed," Kagome laughed.

"You mean the death ride is over?" Sango joked as she climbed out.

"Ha ha guys, very funny." Inuyasha sarcastically stated.

Inuyasha climbed out, locking the doors to his car. The four of them walked towards the building. They ducked behind some bushes when they got close to it. Two guards were by the door.

"So, what's the plan?" Kagome asked, looking at the guards.

"Not sure," Inuyasha shrugged.

"You don't have a plan?" Sango asked angrily.

"Relax; I've got it all under control." Miroku smiled, and crawled away from the bushes the others were hiding in. He stood up and walked towards the guards. They pointed their guns towards Miroku. Miroku held his hands up. "Miroku Hentai, I've come to see Naraku."

"Stop right there!" One of the guards yelled.

"Listen, I'm Miroku Hentai…"

"He's going to get himself killed," Sango stated. She crawled away and walked to the right of the guards and threw a rock at one of them.

"Ouch! Joe, I got hit!" The guard on the right cried.

"Lemme see it, Tom." The guard named Joe walked towards Tom and looked at the back of Tom's head. "I'll go see what it was, where did it come from?"

"Over there," Tom pointed towards Sango.

Joe jogged towards Sango and pinned her down. He covered her mouth and sat there to watch Tom. Tom approached Miroku.

"Come with me, Miroku." Tom laughed slyly. He put his arm around Miroku's shoulder and hit him upside the head with his gun.

"Let's go, Joe." Tom called, picking up Miroku.

Joe looked at Sango, who seemed to be passed out since he cut off her air by covering her mouth. He picked up Sango and carried her towards the big hidden wall.

"This can't be it," Inuyasha said, looking at the cameras. "I'm pretty sure Kagura said he was hiding out, so why would he do all this if he's trying to stay low?"

"He's trying to protect himself," Kagome stated, dragging Inuyasha to the right of the building. They followed the shadows. She watched the cameras. "If we time it right, we can slip inside that door."

"Open," Joe stated at the hidden door. It opened with quiet and ease. He stumbled through.

"Go!" Kagome whispered as Tom was about to pass through. She stuck to the wall and slid towards the door. She watched the camera, and when she was under it, she kicked up so the camera wasn't pointing towards her. "Come on Inuyasha!" She slipped through the door.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked from the side of the building. The door was about to shut. He walked as fast as he could and slid through. His red kimono (sp?) got stuck in the door as it shut and he ripped it easily when he gently pulled forward. Kagome grabbed his hand and they stumbled to the dark corner in the right.

"I heard something Joe." Tom said, putting down Miroku on the ground.

"Alright, I'll bring these two into the room with the others." Joe said, picking up Miroku and disappearing through a door. Tom walked towards the door and looked at it. A camera was looking right back at him. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the camera. He looked at the door to see the piece of fabric.

"We have an escaper!" Tom called, ripping the cloth from the door. He looked at it carefully, "or a trespasser." He walked towards the room Joe had disappeared into.

* * *

**The Torture Room:**

"Did you call, Tom?" Joe asked, strapping Miroku and Sango up to chains.

"Yeah."

"Well, what's the matter?"

"We have a trespasser."

"What!"

"Look at this." Tom threw the cloth.

"What about it? It's a part of a kimono.

"Yeah but it's ripped. Now look at the way it's ripped. That person ripped it trying to come into the building."

"So we have visitors?" A dark male voice asked from a dark corner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there master," Tom bowed.

"Get up you moron!" the male ordered. Tom did as he was told.

"Yes, we have visitors." Joe complied (A/n: I don't know how to explain it, so I hope you know what I mean)

"Maybe, if the cameras actually worked, we would know where they were." Tom sassed.

"Are you making fun of my hiding spot?" the male asked.

"Not at all, sir O-" Tom started,

"How many times do I tell you to call me NL? And not that other name?" The male named NL screamed.

"Forgive me, sir." Tom cried, lowering to the ground. "I am unworthy."

"Yes you are. Joe?" NL called.

"Aye, Sir." Joe walked over to NL.

"Kill him."

"But sir-"

"No butts kill him!" NL growled, walking out of the room.

* * *

**The room where Inuyasha and Kagome are:**

"Naraku!" Kagura called, walking towards him.

"NL, Kagura. Now, what is it?"

"Isn't Kagura the one who made the deal with you?" Kagome whispered after a long silence. Inuyasha nodded, not wanting to be heard, he put his finger over his lips.

"Did you hear that, Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"Not at all sir." She lied. "That man, Miroku, has a contract with you sir, I got him to join." She pulled out a pink paper.

"I'm not accepting any more help!" Naraku tore up the contract. "Go to hell Kagura."

"Is that how you treat your wife?"

"That's how I treat all my wives, so deal with it!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said, no."

Naraku went towards Kagura. She saw Inuyasha and Kagome sneak out of the corner. "Forgive me Naraku, come here darling," she grabbed him and kissed him, holding him towards her. He wrapped his arm around her wrist as Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room where Miroku and Sango were taken into. Kagura took the dagger out of her back pocket and but it through Naraku's back.

"You bitch," Naraku touched the end of the dagger, which was showing through the front of his chest. He touched the blood that dripped from the dagger. "You shall die for this," he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

"Oh god, I wasn't suppose to kill him." Kagura looked around and saw the door and ran out of it. She looked around, her heart pounding excitingly. She ran across the street, to a bar called 'Jungle Mania'. She walked in there and asked for Kanna. A tall, skinny girl walked out a couple moments later.

"It is done," Kagura sighed, sitting on the stool provided at the bar.

"He is no longer alive?" Kanna asked, pouring strawberry daiquiri into a wine glass.

"I don't think so."

"Well then, CHEERS!"

"I didn't want to kill him…"

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Kanna set down the alcoholic drink in front of Kagura.

* * *

**The Torture Room:**

"Sango!" Kagome called, walking towards her.

"You two, stop right there!" Joe called.

"Dang it." Inuyasha growled.

"Listen, you know we are here to get our friends. Now, you can put up a fight, and lose, or just let us take our friends now."

"That's a good point," Tom said suddenly.

"Yes, very good point. I think we'll let them take their friends, come on Tom, let's go get a smoke."

"I don't smoke, Joe."

"You do now, Tom. Come on! Let's go!"

Tom was pulled out of the room by Joe. "That was strange…" Kagome whispered. She walked over to the chains, "there locked!"

Inuyasha looked around to see keys laying on a desk. There were two of them. "Has to be these," he yelled, holding the pair up. He walked over and unlocked all the chains of all the victims.

Kagome ran over to a little boy whom she hadn't noticed before. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." The little boy said with a shaky voice.

"I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"Sh-Shippo," he stumbled.

"Come on Shippo and we will find your parents."

"You can try, but Naraku killed them."

"Oh, how many has he killed since you've been here?"

"Too many to count. Including two babies."

"Bastard, they were probably Sango's siblings." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Watch your language Inuyasha!"

"Let's get these guys home, alright?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded and they waited for the people to wake. They asked each one where they lived and were given directions. They compacted all of the people into Inuyasha's tiny Corvette. Kagome went back to make sure she didn't leave anyone when she saw a man lying on the floor. She bent down and saw a bracelet on his wrist and it read 'NL, Slave of KL'.

"What? Naraku isn't the master? KL is…but who's KL…" she pondered for a moment. "Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha jogged into the building and carried the dying Naraku into the trunk.

"Inuyasha, Naraku isn't the master of this."

"What?"

"Yeah, on his wrist is a bracelet that reads 'NL, Slave of KL'."

"Who the hell is KL?"

They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly the named slipped out of their mouths at the same time… "Kagura!"

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Okay, so this was 8 pages long. Please, feel free to sue me.

QJP: How much will I get?

PLP: Nothing.

BC: Her horse and her car, that's it.

QJP: I already have those, don't need them. Plus I don't want to go through the long process of court.

PLP: Oh darn, I was going to ask you to help me do my next chapter.

QJP: It would be impossible for me to do so since I don't know what is going on.

BC: Shh, you're depressing PLP; just tell her you read the story.

QJP: But I didn't.

PLP: Nope. Alright here are my review answers, and then it is goodbye. So flames are definitely welcome, and any suggestions would help. Don't forget to vote! Look at QJP's and mine bio to see what I'm talking about.

MyMotherToldMeNo: Hi! Thanks for the compliment, and sorry but you just have to wait. And yes, the review was short but it's okay. Racing: Oh no, i'm not finished, not yet. Wow! Thanks for all the compliments. And I'm not going to notread her stories because she doesn't read mine, though that's not a bad idea.The cliffy idea was BC's ADIDAH: Yes, the evil horse is gone. I'm glad youliked him. And yes, he is a good boy in real life. I'm glad you like this chapter, and the others. Thetimeisnow:  
You didn'tunderstand? Yes, go you.Thanks for the compliment! OneAndOnlyFan :  
Thanks! And of course i'm going to put another one up! Blackcat8610: 

Yes...Fwee. Who's Emeril? Lol i'm glad you liked it and yes...Rock on me!


	10. The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: P...

PLP: Okay, so I forgot to do the review answers for chapter 8, here they are:

MyMotherToldMeNo: Uh huh, suuure. Hey I love reviews, keeps them coming! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Racing: No, no, no. This story is FAR from over, believe me. It's going to take me a long time to get this baby finished. Unfortunately, I'm a good friend and I wouldn't do that to her. But…I have thought about it. And thanks for reading!

ADIDAH: Yes, the evil horse is gone. You don't like him good, eh? Oh well. Shadow really isn't that bad. He can be a good boy. I'm glad you like this one a lot.

Thetimeisnow: You just got it? What didn't you understand? Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

PLP: Well that's all! Read on fellow fans!

* * *

**Chapter 9 refresher**

"What? Naraku isn't the master? KL is…but who's KL…" she pondered for a moment. "Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha jogged into the building and carried the dying Naraku into the trunk.

"Inuyasha, Naraku isn't the master of this."

"What?"

"Yeah, on his wrist is a bracelet that reads 'NL, Slave of KL'."

"Who the hell is KL?"

They looked at each other for a moment and suddenly the named slipped out of their mouths at the same time… "Kagura!"

* * *

**Chapter 10**:** The Process Of Capturing The Criminal: Part Four: Process Complete**

Kagome saw the big spot of blood and the footprints that headed out the door. They faded outside. Kagome looked around to see 'Jungle Mania' so she walked in to it. She saw Kagura.

"Kagura!"

Kagura's head jerked up and looked at Kagome, "Oh shit Kanna, I'm in trouble."

Kanna jumped over the counter and stood in front of Kagura, facing her. "It's okay sweetie, we will fallow our story."

"Kagura…please come with me," Kagome pleaded, her eyes soft. Kagura nodded grabbing Kanna's wrist. The three of them went to the back of Naraku's hiding spot to the van that all the victims were in. Kagome put them in there and jogged inside. "Inuyasha, let's go!"

"What about Naraku?"

"We'll take all of them to the hospital. I can get the court case to be bumped until they all heal."

"Alright, but I'll watch him so he won't escape." Inuyasha walked to his car.

Kagome ran to find Tom and Joe. She succeeded in doing so by finding them in front of Inuyahsa's car talking. They climbed into Inuyahsa's already cramped car, and started to drive off.

Kagome swore at Inuyasha, as he had left her behind. She looked to see some car keys on the ground and picked them up. Looking around she saw some red amongst the green bushes. She jogged over and pushed the cut branch away from the red jaguar.

After the three and a half our drive to the hospital that she was suppose to follow Inuyasha to, Kagome was furious. Inuyasha speeding off in a hurry led her to lose him, and she didn't know the way. She found the hospital and drove to the ER parking lot. As she entered the building she found Inuyasha sitting in the waiting room.

"Your still here?"

"I've been waiting for you wench."

"If you hadn't left me behind I would have followed you!"

"Feh you're just not fast enough."

"And how exactly was I going to follow you without a car?"

"I left the car keys I found in Naraku's pocket on the ground."

"Why didn't you hand them to me?"

"Don't give me that Lawyer stare, I did it because Naraku told me to."

"Why? You do everything Naraku tells you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because he's killed my family and threatens to kill me."

"Well he's not a problem anymore."

"Yes he is. Until he's dead."

"You know that Kagura's the one that leads him."

"No she's not, I had a talk with her."

"How do you know she's not lying?"

"She told me where Kohaku was."

"Is he okay?"

"Room 218."

Kagome ran down the hall to the room number and saw Kohaku. She hugged him. "Kohaku, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Kohaku hugged her back, "yes, I'm fine."

Kagome sat there, holding his hand. She stayed there the whole week he was in recovery. When Kohaku slept, she visited the other victims of Naraku. Usually she was back just when he was waking up, but he didn't see any sign of her. He sat up and ate his lunch, then put it to the side.

**In the waiting room**

Inuyasha was watching the one and only exit from the hall of the victims, to make sure they wouldn't try to escape. He wanted this thing to be settled once and for all. He blinked as a replica of Kagome walked in. He was starring at her face, following as the girl walked to the counter of the ER room. Suddenly his eyes caught the glimpse of what the woman was wearing. It was very skimpy. She wore a tight leather shirt that cut just below her breast and dipped in to show the crack of them at the top. It was strapless. Her tight leather skirt stopped just below her inner thigh and had a slit all the way to the waist. Her black silky underwear showed. She wore tall black high heal platform leather boots that ran to below her knee, once again clinging to her skin.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, waving. The woman didn't answer. "What are you wearing?" He shouted but was once again ignored. He figured Kagome was mad at him. He walked up to the woman and tapped her shoulder.

The woman eyed him as he smiled at her. "Eww dentures. Back off buddy. You're way to old for me. What are you, 70?"

"I'm 25."

"Yeah right, in your dreams. Even if so, I'm 17, so keep your dirty hands off the leather, I just got it cleaned."

"Kagome, what's your problem?"

"Kagome? My name is Kikyo asshole. Now back off!" Kikyo looked back to the lady at the counter. "May I have the room number for Kohaku Tatiana?"

"Room 218." She announced, and then turned back to typing on the computer.

"Thank you…" Kikyo looked at the woman's nametag that read 'Tammy', "Tammy."

Kikyo walked down the hall, stopping when Inuyasha yelled, "Wait Kagome!" She pointed to him.

"I told you to back off! Leave me the fuck alone."

"What's wrong with you wench?"

"My name's not wench."

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm really sorry."

"My name is NOT Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo dumbfounded. "It's Kikyo, Key-key-o!"

Inuyasha watched her, not moving. "Move out of my way!" She pushed past him.

"Ooookay. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"No. No you won't," Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, "I don't talk to Hanyou's!" She turned towards Kohaku's room and stormed in.

"Kikyo…hi. What are you doing here?" Kohaku asked, sitting up.

"I came here to yell at you!"

"Look I'm sorry…"

"Enough with the 'I'm Sorry's'!"

"I love Atari."

"You 'loved' me, but dumped me like I was nothing!"

"Calm down Kikyo."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me Kohaku, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Kohaku's Flashback**

It was after we had the plan to help Sango escape. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone with Miroku and Sango. I was lagging behind when Naraku captured me.

"You!"

"N-Naraku?"

"Your Sango's brother, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah."

Naraku put his cold hands around my mouth and dragged me to his car. I could hear Inuyasha and Kagome outside.

"We are safe…" Kagome breathlessly spoke.

"What about Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

I pounded on the door of the van, yelling at them to help me. Hey didn't see me until the van started moving. As I looked at Kagome panicking I saw Inuyasha calming her down, telling her they'd get me back.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"I know what happened to you dildo, I was being sarcastic!"

"I thought I was going to die…wait. How'd you know what happened?"

Kikyo walked towards Kohaku, and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a yellow braclet. Before Kohaku could scream for help, she was on his bed and covering his mouth.

"Shhh sweet one. You will join the others soon," she pulled out her knife and heard the doorknob turn. She stashed it under his pillow. "You say a word about this, and you'll die." Just then Kagome walked in.

"Sorry it took me a bit longer Kohaku. Oh, hello…"

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked, eying Kagome. She walked over to Kagome. "You must be that Kagome girl."

"How'd you know?"

"That Hanyou out there kept calling me that name. And we DO look alike."

"Yeah I'm sorry about him."

"You look a lot like me, but you have a smaller ass…and bigger boobs. And you look a lot older than me, how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"Maybe we are sisters."

"I seriously doubt it…"

"Do you know Kaede Lento?"

"She's my aunt."

"Oh, then we are related! That's my mother."

"Um okay. Kohaku I'm going to go eat lunch."

"Don't leave me…." Kohaku started but Kikyo shot him the evil eye, "I want to eat with you to, I'm hungry."

"Alright…" Kagome watched as Kohaku stood. They walked down the hall and to the lunch room, Kikyo was following them.

Kohaku sat down as Kagome went to go get food. Kikyo sat next to Kohaku. "Listen," she pulled a knife to his leg. She sat on his lap, facing him, and put the knife to his throat. "Don't scream or I'll kill Kagome." Kohaku nodded his head, a tear rolled down his cheek. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You dumped me. No one dumps Kikyo Lento!" She slit his throat, blood gushing everywhere. She pushed him back, cleaned her knife with her black shirt, turned and walked out of the cafeteria's exit. Kagome held two trays of food as she walked towards Kohaku. She saw his head tipped back and thought he was sleeping. She set the trays down and tapped him, only to find him not moving. Then she saw his throat and all the blood. She started to cry.

"Who did this? Who?"

Kohaku hadn't died yet, and so with the last breath he had he spoke, "K…L.." and he was gone. Kagome ran to the ER counter and told Tammy that Kohaku had been murdered. Tammy called the doctors to the cafeteria and the police.

Kagome was at the scene and heard an officer talking. "I bet you it's KL again." Kagome walked up to the officer. "You mean you know KL?"

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know her?"

"I've been after her for about seven years now."

"What's her name? Who is she? What does she want?"

"Her name, real name, is Kikyo Lento."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what she wants."

"It's fine, thank you officer."

Kagome walked to where Inuyasha was to tell him the news. "How are we going to tell Sango?"

"Tell me what?" Sango's voice came from the hall.

"Sango remember how I told you someone by the name of KL is the master?"

"Yes."

"Well your brother use to date her."

"Date KL?"

"Yeah. Kikyo Lento."

"What about it."

"Sango, your brother's dead."

"What?"

"Kikyo killed him," Kagome started to cry, walking towards Sango, "right in front of me." She hugged Sango. They both sank to the floor crying.

Inuyasha stood there, looking at the girls, "the sooner tomorrow comes, the better?"

"What's tomorrow?" Shippo asked, him out of his room as well.

"The court case…and this will be settled."

A woman walked in and to the counter. "I'm here to see Kohaku Tatiana."

Inuyasha walked over to the woman, "you know him?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Atari." She looked at Shippo, then to the two crying girls.

"He's not…" Inuyasha started.

"What? He's not what? Did he go home because I've got to tell him something."

"Tell him what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Okay I had to end it because it's eight pages long.

QJP: You know you can make them longer

PLP: Yeah I know, but this one needs to end here. The next chapter is the whole court case, and you can't miss it. This story is wrapping up. The ending is soon to come.

BC: I like all your reviews! So lets jump to the review answers!

PLP: Great Idea! And…we will end the chapter here than. Read and review.

_**REVIEWS:** I put the reviewers name and then answer their question or tell my opinion about their review._

ADIDAH: I'm glad you loved the chapter. And sure I'll bring back Shadow, the evil horse. Well great! When I can get on FF I'll add your vote! Thanks for the support.

MyMotherToldMeNo: Wow! Two great jobs! I feel happy and so special, oh so special. Yes I am trying to finish the next chapter of How To Get A Girl In 3 Ways and the lemon in the first chapter of this story before I continue. With the way things are going I may have two chapters out before the end of this month…or not because of the whole court case thing.


End file.
